Lamorak
by ShadowJaySmith
Summary: Under new management, the Kingsmen are trying to start over; recruiting new agents and taking more precautions, but there's a new threat, this one not only to the world, but to Kingsman itself. Now the question on Eggsy's mind is: What the hell did I get myself into?
1. Manners Maketh a Murderer

The door handle was slightly warm to the touch, as he pushed it, and entered the store slowly. He remembered the first time he'd entered this place, and how he'd enjoyed the smell of polished wood that he'd always been accustomed to. At the counter two people, a middle-aged man and a girl who looked to be in her very early twenties, stood and spoke to the man behind it.

He pretended to take interest in a tweed jacket, as the man behind the counter took a step to the side, to look around the other man at his new customer. He looked at the two and said, "Just a minute, Jackson," and then looked at the newcomer again, "Can I help you, sir?"

"I see you've already forgotten me," He said, as he stepped forward and laughed humorlessly, and then became serious, "let me refresh your memory."

As he placed his hand in his coat, and began to upholster his hidden gun, the middle-aged man pushed the girl over the counter, and then opened his umbrella. The gunman first shot the man behind the counter, in the head, and then shot through the counter, and pretended that he was out of bullets. The man stood up from the floor, still behind his umbrella and began to use it like a knight would use his shield.

The gunman then shot out one of his kneecaps, and then walked over to him as he fell to his knees, and shot him again in the opposite shoulder. He heard the girl scream, "NO!" as three other men came down the stairs, shooting at the gunman, who moved behind the couch that was in front of the counter for cover.

He began to concentrate less on the girl and the middle-aged man, and more on the more able-bodied men atop the stairs. She crawled out from behind the counter, ducking every time someone fired. She put her hands on his shoulder, and tried to staunch the bleeding.

"Fitting room one…" He said softly.

"What?" She almost yelled, and watched as he pointed to the room a couple feet from his head, and when she looked back at him, he nodded, and she grabbed his hand and threw it over her shoulder and began to drag him as she tried not to get shot. One of the men got shot and fell down the stairs, and landed in front of her feet, and she yelped and stepped around him.

She body-slammed the door, dropped him onto the floor, and fell against the door, locked it and took a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as he half crawled, half dragged his shot leg over to the large fitting room mirror, and placed his hand on it.

Suddenly the shooting outside became more stunted, and she tilted her head slightly as the mirror took his handprint and scanned it with a red light, until it made a small beep and turned green. He grabbed an umbrella that leaned against the door, and stood up shakily.

"What are you doing?" She stood in his path, as she leaned against the door, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I'm doing what I've always done for you;" He said through his pain-filled brown eyes, "giving you a chance." He pulled a gun out of the holster on his hip, and breathed in, and held back tears, "remember what I taught you."

"No, please, don't—" she protested as he grabbed her and hugged her, and then pushed her behind him and walked out the door, just as the third man fell down the stairs.

He'd pushed her a little harder than he'd meant to, and so she watched from the floor as he shot three times, and then was shot a fourth time in the chest, and fell to the ground.

"_NO!_" she screamed and stood up un-gracefully to run out of the room and drop down to her knees next to the fallen man, and put her hands on his blood-soaked shirt, trying to find the scarlet liquid's point of exit, but there were too many for her to stop anything.

A gun was cocked next to her ear, and she turned to face the dark gray barrel, her eyes dark, and her face stony and unyielding. "Sorry love," he smirked, and she took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, glaring a hole in the center of his forehead, "but, that'll be my ride." He tilted his head slightly towards the room she'd just been in.

"Fuck you." She growled and then lifted up the gun she'd taken out of her mentor's lukewarm hand, and using both hands and squeezing her eyes shut, she shot him twice in the stomach.

She did it so fast; he didn't even have time to react. She turned her head away as he fell to the ground, but made sure his gun was far from his hand. She turned back to the man next to her and held back tears, as she watched the last light leave his eyes. She used the back of her hand to cover her mouth as she tried not to cry, still holding the gun in the other. She then gave up and rested her head on his chest and began to sob, until she heard a noise behind her, and turned to see the floor of fitting room one was gone.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and forced herself to stop crying, and remembered what the gunman had said, _"Sorry love, but that'll be my ride."_ She stood up, adjusting her grip on the pistol in her right hand, and walked over to the doorway, where she found the floor about four feet down in a brick shaft.

She knew she had nothing to lose, and so she jumped down onto the carpeted floor, wincing as the ground sent a shockwave up her leg. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks, and let her face show no emotion as she waited for the…elevator (she wasn't really sure what to call it so she just went with that) to finish its descent.

* * *

"Eggsy, good on for finally showing up." Merlin greeted the young agent as he exited the tram.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at the screens that showed a bunch of kids in a room he recognized, "Where's Roxy?"

"She's out on assignment." Merlin said simply, continuing to write on his clipboard.

"So, what's going on?" Eggsy said, "No one's died, right?"

"No, this is a special occasion, which is why I've asked you to help me," Merlin typed something into the computer, and twenty pictures of young men, and one girl showed up on the screen, "Our new Arthur has pointed out that we are in sore need of new agents; we need a clean slate."

"Alright," Eggsy nodded, "so what am I here for?"

"Well they told me that I should have at least one other agent on hand to help me with the selection process, and since you just went through all of this, I requested you. I'm gonna go get them settled, would you like to come help?" Merlin said in what seemed to be a cheerful manner, but Eggsy couldn't really tell.

They walked into the long room, and began to talk to the recruits. They all stood with their hands folded behind their back, and listened respectfully to Merlin as he spoke, until they all began to look horrified at something behind Merlin.

Merlin stopped speaking, and turned to glare at Eggsy, "Goddamn it Galahad, what the bloody hell are you—" but he too began to stare at something behind Eggsy.

"What?" Eggsy asked confusedly, turning abruptly to look behind him, "Holy shit." His eyes widened.

In the doorway stood a girl at about five-foot-six, seeming slightly out of place, wearing jeans with worn knees and a faded navy blue hoodie over a white tank top. But those weren't the only reasons why she looked out of place; in her right hand, she held a Kingsman-issued pistol, and her white shirt, her hands, and her face were covered in dried blood. She looked back and forth between Merlin and Eggsy, her empty hand twitching as though the blood were making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Eggsy said, trying [and failing] to act like this was totally normal.


	2. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary

Eggsy leaned against the wall, facing the girl as she used a towel to wipe off her hands. Every once and a while, her emerald green eyes would flicker up to him, and he'd marvel at just how fucking green they were; it was unnerving. She seemed to be in a constant state of preparedness, as though she were waiting for anything or anyone to burst through the door and jump at her.

Other than her luminous green eyes, she had dark brown hair that had been tied back into a ponytail, and a couple light freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing two different earrings, a small, pale blue stud on the left, and a small dark gray, metal hoop with some patterns carved into it on the right, and she kept on biting her lip and it was seriously distracting him. She was very pretty, in a noticeable, but simple, sort of calm way.

She turned her head once to look around and then ask where they were, and he noticed a small black tattoo behind her ear, and tilted his head slightly, trying to see it clearly, but only got her to turn back and raise her eyebrows at him, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just," He paused, and the reconsidered, "never mind." He shook his head and looked away.

"Jemma Marie Sangster," Merlin said as he walked into the room a minute or two later, taking a seat across from her "is it not?"

"Just Jemma's fine," she said, as the placed the towel onto the coffee table.

"Alright, let's get started then," Merlin said curtly, "why do you have blood all over you?"

She scooted back in her chair and pulled one knee up to her chest and let her forehead fall against it, and then said, "Jackson, it's Jackson's blood, he shot him." She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stay calm.

"Jackson?" Eggsy leaned slightly forward off of the wall, and then looked at Merlin, who'd straightened his back, "who's Jackson?"

"Caleb Jackson?" Merlin looked at the girl who nodded, and then Merlin put his head in his hand for a moment, and then looked up at her sadly. "Shit—"

"—He just came into the shop, he—he just shot him, over and over again, and then, I tried to stop the bleeding, but he put the gun to my head and then, I just—" She stopped and looked over at the pistol that sat atop the wooden coffee table and took a deep breath in, and looked up at them with what should have been a calm expression, but there was a storm in her eyes, and Eggsy could see it clearly.

"Did Jackson tell you why he was bringing you there?" Merlin looked at her sadly.

"I think so," She said unsurely, "he said he worked for an independent intelligence agency, called Kingsman, right?"

Merlin nodded, "You were his candidate for a position here, and I guess this recruitment just became the one for Lamorak's replacement." Merlin looked her up and down, "Galahad will now show you someplace you can clean up."

"Thank you." She said softly and he nodded. Eggsy followed her into the hallway, watching as she pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt nervously.

"Right in there," he pointed to a door on her right, and she turned her head slightly, met his eyes and then turned away abruptly.

"Thanks." She said, and he nodded, watching as she closed the door softly, meeting his eyes once more, just before the door closed completely.

* * *

A couple hours later, Eggsy was walking down the hallway towards the recruits' room, trying to rid his mind of the security tape he'd seen of the nightmare that had just unfolded in the shop. What he couldn't get out of his head was how she'd turned her head away as she'd shot the intruder. It seemed like such an innocent gesture that showed both her scared and her brave side.

It turns out that Lamorak is the name of a lesser-known knights of the round table, and that gunman who killed him was one of the people he'd trained with, Rufus. Eggsy couldn't understand how he could do something like that; he'd seemed too weak-stomached for such cruelty. The whole thing was a bit strange, I mean, other than the fact he came into the shop and killed five men without even blinking.

He walked up behind the two-way mirror, seeing Jemma on the other side as she turned away from the rest of the room to look in the mirror, her hair out, falling over her shoulders in messy waves. She rubbed her eye as if she were trying to get something out of it, and yawned. She stopped and her eyes followed her hands down to where they fell to grasp the sink. She squeezed her eyes shut, and turned away from the mirror for a second, leaning against the sink and then turned back to bend over slightly to cover her mouth with the back of her hand.

She swallowed hard and then looked down at her hands, and turned on the faucet forcefully, and washed them as if she were remembering the way the blood had felt. She then calmed herself down, and turned the faucet off slowly, and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then opened them, and looked in the mirror determinedly, as if to tell herself, _you can do this_. Or maybe he was just imagining it, but there was something in her eyes that seemed like she was brought up in a fire; a look he recognized.

Another recruit pushed past her, ignoring all of the other open sinks, "Excuse me, Bloody Mary." Eggsy heard the guy's muffled voice through the glass.

He watched her as she let the calm she'd just achieved slip through her fingers. She grabbed the collar of the guy's pajama shirt, and shoved him against the mirror, and used her forearm to hold him there as she kneed him in the stomach. Eggsy's eyes widened, and suddenly realized that he should be going in there to stop it, and yet a not so small part of him wanted her to keep going. That small red light that told him to stop and not do anything was immediately extinguished as the guy pushed her off of him and went after her as she fell to the floor. She ducked, and his knuckles met the edge of the tiled wall that stood behind the toilets, and Eggsy could hear him cry out in pain, as he ran out of the room behind the glass and down the hallway to the door, meeting Merlin as he came from another hallway.

They burst into the dormitory, and found all the recruits crowded around the pair, until they parted to make way as he continued to come at her. She stepped to the side, very nearly avoiding his next punch, and then grabbed his arm and used it to spin him around and use his superior height and weight against him. His back hit the end of one of the beds, which he then used to push himself up and give her a particularly nasty punch to the jaw. She immediately came back and elbowed him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the knee, before he hit her in the left side of her ribcage, and Eggsy finally caught her arms and held her back as she kicked and spat violently. Merlin stepped in front of the other recruit, and Eggsy was filled with a strange pride at the fact that the recruit was bending over in pain.

Eggsy pulled her out of the room, and then let her break free, and fall against the wall in the hallway across form the dormitory door. He just sort of watched her as she caught her breath, and wiped the blood off of her lip, and held her ribs. He was suddenly torn between wanting to tell her to keep it up, and knowing that she wouldn't make it anywhere if he didn't talk some sense into her.

"What," She said, looking slightly up at him as he stood a foot in front of her, "no lecture?" she said in a tone of voice that gave the word snarky a new meaning.

"I ain't that kind of agent," Eggsy replied, "and this ain't that kind of agency, Jem." He said, taking a step closer to her, and her expression changed ever so slightly as she looked away and tried to pretend like she didn't care, "What would Jackson say if he could see you now?"

This [if defined] would be called a rhetorical question, because it's sole purpose was to make her think, and when she turned her head back to stare him evenly in the eyes, he knew it had worked. He knew that this was her trying to figure out a way to deal with Jackson's death; first numbness and disbelief, and then anger, and it was only a matter of time before the floodgates broke. They were breathing the same air, and the space around them felt heavy with something Eggsy didn't really recognize, but seemed to make both of them calmer.

"Listen, there are always gonna be assholes in your life, it's just a fact," Eggsy stared into her eyes, "so don't let them win."

She smirked slightly and looked away from him, and let her head lean against the wall behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she adjusted her posture ever so slightly.

"I'll live." She said, as she lifted her hand, so he could lift up her shirt and check her ribs.

"They're already bruising, but I think you did more damage than he did." He said, pulling her tank top gently back down.

She nodded, "Can I go back in there and sleep now?"

"Yeah, but I'd watch yourself." he stepped aside to let her pass, and then spoke again just before she opened the door, "Hey Jemma," she turned back to look back into his hazel eyes, "I'm sorry."

She simply nodded, probably not used to being sympathized with instead of sympathized for.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, so I'm back (already) and I hoped you liked this chapter and are prepared for more to come! I'd just like to thank all of you for the favs and follows and also ****xxLanaBananaxx, bythesea232, and Ravenclaw Slytherin for reviewing and thanks a ton to all of guys, it really means a lot :)  
****-xo, ShadowJay**


	3. North and South and Georgiana Darcy

At about half-past twelve that same night, Eggsy stood behind the two-way glass again, this time with Merlin, watching as the water began to seep up from the bunker floor. He thought it particularly funny when one of the recruits sat up spluttering, since he'd made the mistake of sleeping on his stomach, and suddenly found both his nose and mouth submerged. He watched as Jemma's eyes widened and immediately began to search the room for an exit. Her eyes immediately fell on the door, but the guy next to her dismissed her idea before she could even present it,

"Don't be stupid, they obviously wouldn't leave the door unlocked."

"Well I don't see you suggesting anything!" She snapped back, the water now up to her waist as she stood on her bed.

"The showerheads!" someone across the room yelled.

"No, wait, stop! The glass—It's a two-way mirror!" She yelled and pointed at it, the water now up to her shoulders and climbing fast, but no one seemed to listen to her, as they all dived into the water towards the showers. "Shit." She muttered just before taking a huge breath of air and swimming after them.

"Well she figured that out awfully quick." Merlin said, frowning slightly at her as she swam over past the showers, and then he wrote something down.

She looked around and then turned back, and motioned to one of the others to let her use their breathing tube, and he actually hesitated, for a long couple seconds, but finally gave it to her. She took one breath and then swam back to the glass and tapped it, and then grabbed a showerhead as it floated past her, and began to hit the glass with it, probably because her fists were hurting and cut from her fight earlier.

"You might want to move, now." Merlin said from the corner of the room as the glass began to break. Eggsy quickly stepped over to stand next to him. Just then, the showerhead slipped out of her hand, and then another recruit swam over and caught it and gave it back to her. She smiled gratefully (or as close you can get to a grateful smile underwater) and then hit the glass again, and as she pulled her arm back, he hit it, and they repeated this twice before she gave the mirror one last strike, and it broke.

Eggsy tried not to laugh as they all fell through the window, as they looked quite ridiculous and surprised. Jemma sat up and glanced up at Eggsy as he smiled, and she smiled back, still trying to catch her breath. She sighed and brushed her wet hair out of her face, and then smiled at the recruit who'd helped her, who held out his hand, which she took while grinning.

"Congratulations, you've all just finished your first test," Merlin said emotionlessly, "Ari, good job, remembering your basic physics, getting a breathing tube around the u-bend of a toilet gives you an unlimited air supply." He nodded at a tall blonde boy as he blushed slightly, "Jemma, go on you for spotting the two-way mirror, you set a new record," He turned his head slightly to smirk at Eggsy, which Jemma smiled at, "and James, good job for helping Jemma. He should not have been the only one; you all were thinking about yourselves, and not your fellow men and woman, you especially." Merlin used his pen to point at the kid who'd almost let Jemma drown, "I don't know why the hell you hesitated, Evan, but I do know that you've got no place here, and as far as I'm concerned _all_ of you can wipe those silly smirks off of your faces, because, sure, you may have helped one of your fellow recruits, but a Kingsman thinks of everyone." Merlin said, and pointed into the room.

Jemma stood up slowly, after all the rest, as if she knew what had happened. Once her eyes fell on the "drowned" candidate, she bit her lip and looked down at the ground, choosing not to stare like the rest. Instead, she looked over to Eggsy, who wanted to comfort her by telling her the truth [which was that the "recruit" was not, in fact, as dead as he looked], but knew he couldn't.

* * *

The next day, Eggsy was sad that he had to miss the recruits choosing their dogs, as he escorted the [now] ex-recruit off the premises, but this was also, in it's own way, immensely satisfying. He walked out into the field beside the house, where a couple of the recruits were starting to train their puppies, and he began to think about his own dog, JB, and how he was doing as he was staying home with Eggsy's mother.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his foot, and he looked down to see a little orange ball, and a small puppy that stumbled after it. The puppy had been avidly chasing the ball, but it soon realized that he was a person, and it immediately began to wag its tail and demand his attention. He squatted down and scratched the dog behind the ears and laughed as it ran around, and then picked up the ball, and sort of spit it at him, asking him to throw it again.

Eggsy looked out over the field to see Jemma laying on her back in the grass, a leash lying next to her, and holding a book up to block the sun as she read. Eggsy smirked and walked over to where she lay, and as he did, he threw the ball towards her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and sat up [while also dropping her book] to catch it before it hit her.

"You made me lose my page!" She said in a mockingly sad voice as he stood above her and she leafed through the pages trying to find the page she'd left off on.

"I see they showed you guys the library." He smirked, as she picked up the ball and threw it for the dog, "What're you reading?"

"I'm re-reading _North &amp; South_ by Elizabeth Gaskell." She said proudly, and then turned to the dog who'd come back over, "Hey, give me that ball!" she laughed as she played with the dog who wanted her to fight for the ball, and then laughed as she got it.

"Cute dog, what's his name?" He smiled and put his hands in his pockets as she threw the ball again.

"_Her_ name is George." She smiled up at him, and then held out her hands, and he reached down and helped her up, as he laughed softly.

"And how does that work?"

She smiled and watched the dog for a second, then turned back to him, "She's named after Georgiana Darcy," she said, obviously finding it highly amusing, as he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "Mr. Darcy's younger sister?" She looked at him, and he shook his head, "Oh don't tell me a fancy Kingsman like you hasn't read at least a Jane Austen novel?" She said teasingly.

He smiled at how close they were [as in _very_ close] and she watched as his eyes flickered down to her lips and then back to her eyes and shook his head, "Most of my time in that library was well spent sleeping." He shrugged.

She laughed, and then bent down to get the ball from George, and then stood up to smile and meet his eyes, and then turned shyly away from his hazel eyes.

Eggsy and Jemma were then comfortable to stand for a couple minutes, in a silence that was only broken when George did something cute. After a while, he looked down at his watch and then smirked, "We've got to go in now."

"Another test?" She said, and he shook his head.

"It's more of a training session." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for all the favs and follows and to Zstar1, f1R3D, Figments of Delusion, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Camie04, and bythesea232 for reviewing! I really appreciate it guys and I'm always receptive to suggestions or things you might want to see happen in the story...?  
-xo ShadowJay**


	4. That Girl is a Goddamn Problem

"Well, I'm sure they all found that very amusing." Jemma rolled her eyes and Eggsy tried not to laugh as they walked down the hallway to go back to the dorm, George pulling at the leash and trying to explore everything. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and then slapped him in the shoulder while trying to hold back her smile, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry." He laughed, and she rolled her eyes again, "No, seriously, Jem, I had the same reaction when I did it."

"I mean, seriously," She said, "who needs seven forks?"

"Actually, it was only three." Eggsy smiled, "But anyways, you did good; you watched what the others were doing and adapted."

They'd just had one of their first training sessions, which was to teach them how to hide weapons under your napkin, but for Jemma, it was also how to eat at a fancy table with two spoons and three forks, and as you can tell, she found this quite strange. He also found this quite strange, not the idea of using different utensils for different courses, but that she was well-versed in her knowledge of classic English novels, and yet didn't know anything about eating a multi-course meal. Everything they knew about her seemed to contradict something else they knew about her, and it was a bit strange. What's more is that they know virtually nothing about her past; there are no files, no records, no nothing.

He was thinking of this as he watched her walk into the dorm room, and wave him goodbye as she sat down on her bed and pulled out a new book, this one was [another one he'd never heard of] _Emma_. He was now thinking about this as he stood in front of a mirror and began to unbutton his button up shirt as he changed into his pajamas, contemplating a conversation he'd had with Merlin earlier that day.

"_Jemma's top of the class." Merlin said, eyeing the board with a suspicious expression on his face._

"_Are you surprised?" Eggsy said almost proudly, walking to stand next to the older man._

_After a moment, Merlin replied, "Doesn't it bother you that we know almost nothing about her?"_

"_No, not really." Eggsy said simply, starting to become defensive for her, "I think she's a great candidate."_

"_She seems a little _too_ perfect, if you ask me," Merlin shook his head, frowning at her picture in the corner of the screen, "there's something off about her, and I could feel it."_

"_Yeah, well I bet it's just because she didn't come down from the same glass staircase you did." Eggsy said bitterly, and Merlin rolled his eyes._

"_If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, Eggsy, take that chip off your shoulder already, you know I don't judge people by what bloody staircase they came down from, and maybe if you didn't act like a fucking schoolboy around her, you'd see it too!" Merlin snapped, and Eggsy glared at him for a second, before leaving the room fuming._

Eggsy climbed under the covers of the large bed and tried to stay still and just fall asleep. And within about twenty seconds he'd rolled over seven times, finding every position uncomfortable. _I don't act like a schoolboy around her_ he though grudgingly, and then realized he wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon.

He didn't want to believe Merlin, but he couldn't stop thinking about it, and so he lay there, in the dark, for a long while, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what she may be hiding.

* * *

Eggsy was bent over his clothes, trying to pack as rapidly as he could, but also attempting [in vain] to not wrinkle anything. A small terrier jumped up onto his bed, and dropped her ball in his suitcase, and behind him, he heard a soft knock, and turned to see Jemma leaning in the doorway.

"Hey," She said softly, and nodded at his bag, "Merlin said you were going on a mission."

"Oh, and you came upstairs to say goodbye?" He smirked and went over to the closet to get more clothes. The room that Eggsy slept in sat on the ground floor, while the training facility lay underneath.

She laughed, and then said, "So, pray tell," she smirked as he came back and found her sitting on the bed next to his suitcase, "where're you going?"

"Budapest." He smiled at his clothes as he folded them.

"Really?" She said, and he smiled.

"Yeah, it's just a counter-intelligence mission, clean and simple, nothing really exciting." He shrugged.

"It's still cool, and you know it is." She smiled, and he stopped pretending to be humble.

"Alright, yeah, it's pretty cool." He laughed and George began to try and bury her ball under the clothes in his suitcase. "Oi, come 'ere you!" He said through his laughter, scooping up the little puppy and scratching her behind the ears.

"I swear, she thinks she's a cat." She said very seriously and he laughed at her, "No, I'm being serious!" she insisted, "And also she growls when you play with her." Jemma laughed as she stood up and began to pet George as he held her.

She lifted the puppy out of his arms and put her gently down on the bed, and threw the ball into the walk in closet. They were silent for a moment, until he spoke again, "So, how do you think your training is going?"

"Pretty good, I think." She shrugged, and turned to sort of wander around the room, looking at everything, "You're all pretty good at keeping us on our toes," She smiled as she brushed away the curtain to look out the window, "I'm never really sure when you're testing us." She stood at the window for a moment, and Eggsy watched her as he continued to pack, now slowly since most of his energy was put into trying to decipher her. She sighed, and then turned away from the window, "I wish I could come with you."

"Someday, maybe." He smiled, "And anyways, not much is going to happen, I'm just going to go meet an old friend over there, and just see if our intel was good."

"Ooh," She raised her eyebrows flirtatiously, "an old friend."

She smirked, teasing him, and he laughed, but before he could respond, an alarm began to go off, echoing around the mansion and making his head hurt.

Eggsy looked around, and then turned back to look at Jemma, whose eyes were wide, and then down at George as she jumped back up onto the bed to stare at Eggsy. Jemma quickly ran around from the other side of the bed and grabbed George's leash, and Eggsy waited for her before they both ran out of the room, their footsteps heavy on the marble floor.

"What's going on?" She said, as they turned a corner and sprinted down the hallway.

"I have no idea," He said as they ran down the stairs and down another hallway until they found the crowd of people in front of the pod that came from the shop.

He pushed through, Jemma and George on his heels, and he came out to see two doctors pulling a body away on a stretcher, and a girl with her back to them.

"Lancelot?" He asked, just remembering to use her codename in time.

"Hey, Galahad." She said, turning around. Her hair was ruffled, and her suit was a bit crinkled and frayed at the edges.

"You're a bit early," Eggsy said, "and a couple countries off, Budapest's in Hungary, you know."

"Well I don't know if you know this but you have some security problems here." She retorted.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys! Sort of a short one this time, but I promise I'll update soon! As always, thank you all so much for following and favoriting this story! Special thanks to Figments of Delusion, WinchesterDixonBros, PatronusNightFlame, BrownEyedDreamr, Audrey (merci beaucoup!), Ravenclaw Slytherin, K, and ****f1R3D!  
-xo ShadowJay**


	5. I've Been Compromised

"This is the second attack on the shop in just over three months," He paced in front of the three agents, "and the only information we have is the name of a dead man in our morgue!" he yelled, and Eggsy sort of wanted to roll his eyes.

He liked the new Arthur, he'd met him a couple months ago, and he knew that the poor guy was frustrated, but they were all frustrated too. The dead man he spoke of was Rufus, the guy that attacked Jemma and Jackson. Roxy had been attacked earlier this morning by another man she had not recognized, and he'd injured Agent Lionell, who was supposed to meet Roxy at the shop to give her valuable information he couldn't tell her over any form of technological communication.

"Do any of you know anything that might help us with this?" Arthur asked, and Eggsy held his breath, waiting for Merlin to mention Jemma, but he seemed to hold his tongue. "Alright, well," Arthur ran his hand over his short hair, and paced back and forth in front of them, "you will continue training," he said, nodding to Merlin, "and you two will leave tomorrow morning at four o'clock sharp for Budapest."

He looked back and forth between Roxy and Eggsy, and then let his eyes rest on Eggsy. They stayed there for a moment, and then Arthur turned to Merlin, "I'll be heading out now, I need to warn all the others that the shop's been compromised," He looked back at the two younger agents, "Fall out."

* * *

"Jemma, you're up." Roxy said from the edge of the mats, clipboard in hand and hair pulled back in it's usual, neat ponytail, tapping his pen softly on the stack of papers he was taking notes on. Behind her, other recruits practiced with each other.

Eggsy smirked, as she stepped confidently onto the mats, while pulling her hair back. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," He smiled back as they circled each other, "I'd tell you to focus but I think you'll just have to learn that lesson."

"Oh, really?" She said, and he nodded, and Roxy raised an eyebrow as she watched them... flirt with each other?

Finally she stepped forward and tried to punch him, and he [of course] ducked, and she jumped, narrowly missing him as he tried to sweep her legs out from under her. He tried to punch her, but she merely stepped to the side, and watched his fist as it touched the air where her face had just been. Suddenly, everything began to move faster, she faked him out by pretending she was going to try and punch him in the face, and got him in the stomach, and then when she tried to do it again, he blocked her with his forearm.

"That seems pretty high and mighty for the guys who hasn't landed a punch," She said through gritted teeth, as she tried to fight his slightly superior strength.

"Galahad," Roxy said in a warning tone of voice, eyeing the two with suspicion.

She ducked under another one of his attacks, "What _is _your real name anyways?"

"That's classified." He smirked, teasingly.

And then he caught her, and used her arm to flip her over onto her back on the mats with a loud _smack_, but she seemed mostly unfazed by it. He held her arms above her head and his knees straddled her waist, and their noses were centimeters from each other. "What's the tattoo behind your ear mean?"

She broke free by pushing his legs from under him, and then flipping him onto his back, now in the position he'd just been in. "That's classified, but I might tell you if you beat me." She said, mimicking his tone, and trying not to laugh as he gritted his teeth, and knocked her off of him.

They both jumped up at the same time and he came at her, and she ducked under his arm, and kicked him in the back so he fell at Roxy's feet. He smirked and swept her feet out from under her, and she made a small grunt as she hit the mats awkwardly. She rolled out of the way as he tried to grab her, and they both stood again, and she grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a way that caused him a slightly large amount of pain, and then pulled herself up, wrapped her legs around his arm, and flipped him back over onto his back, and as he recovered, he found her foot on his throat.

She was breathing heavily, small pieces of her dark hair stuck to her sweat-sheened forehead, and her fists were still up by her face, as if waiting for him to come back at her, but Roxy interrupted them, "Alright, that's enough." Reminding the pair that she was also there.

She held out her hand to him, and he took it, and when he stood, they were so close, he could feel the ghost of her tank top against his chest every time she breathed. "Eggsy." He said softly, and she smiled, and then let go of her hand, of which she hadn't even realized she'd still been holding, "Rematch for the answer to my question when I get back?" he said as he walked off the mats to his water bottle, and she walked the other way to change.

"I think I'll just have to figure out something else I want to know about you." She shrugged, and he laughed, "See you when you get back."

"Bye." Eggsy nodded, watching her walk out of the room as he took a long sip from his water bottle.

* * *

"I approve."

"What?" Eggsy looked at Roxy, who didn't take her eyes away from whatever she was looking at through her binoculars.

"I said: I approve." Roxy repeated slowly and in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Of what?" Eggsy said, taking another bite of the sandwich he was currently eating, totally clueless of what she was talking about, "You approve of their dead-drop protocols?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and pulled them away from the binoculars to take a bite of her respective sandwich, "of Jemma."

"What about her…" Eggsy said slowly, finding that this conversation was going in a direction he didn't really want it to go.

"You like her, and I said I approve." She said simply, bringing her eyes back to the binoculars, and then pulling them away again to look at him, "I mean, it's not like you need my approval of anything but you know I just thought it'd be helpful you know, since Merlin doesn't like her."

"I don't like her—" Eggsy began to protest, but she simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the binoculars.

"Then what was that whole thing in training yesterday afternoon?" she said pointedly, "I think you feel like you shouldn't like her but let's face it, who am I going to tell that doesn't already know?"

"What?" Eggsy said, almost dropping his sandwich.

"There they are—four of them," Roxy said, changing the subject abruptly, "no, five of them, is that—oh my god, Piers?"

"Who?" Eggsy leaned over her shoulder to look out the car window.

"Piers, he was one of the candidates when we were training, he got eliminated after the test, his scores weren't high enough." They looked at each other, and then got out of the car to follow them.

* * *

**A/N- dun dUn DUN. Okay, so I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with this story, and to bythesea232, Figments of Delusion, OmnimonAllDelete, Dee, Audrey, and jandjsalmon!**  
**-xo ShadowJay**


	6. Hail Hydra

Eggsy and Roxy pulled their hats over their foreheads, and walked behind the men, keeping a safe distance but knowing that they were exposed either way. After about three minutes, they knew it was pointless, the men were onto them, and it was only a matter of time before they pulled their guns on them.

Sure enough, five minutes after following them down the twisting and dark streets of Budapest, they came to a mostly-deserted street and four men jumped behind trees, allies, and such, and began firing. Eggsy and Roxy broke away from each other and began to return the fire, and just before they were forced to stay behind their places of cover as the men emptied clip after clip into the dark air, Eggsy saw Piers break away.

"It's a diversion!" he yelled as Roxy leaned out from behind the side of the building she was hiding behind and fired back at them, effectively taking one of them out.

"What?" she yelled back, as she leaned against the ally wall, and reloaded her gun.

"Piers, he's getting away with something!" Eggsy yelled, "Can I go after him?"

"Yeah, I got this!" She yelled, firing at him again, and taking another one out and then when he hesitated, "Go! I'll cover you!"

Eggsy ran out from behind the post box he'd been hiding behind and took one of the men by surprise, shooting him in the leg so he fell over, and Roxy took him out. He ran down the quieter end of the street, and saw Piers' foot as he ducked into an ally two blocks down. Eggsy ran faster, adjusting his grip on the pistol and letting the adrenaline fuel his every move. He turned the corner, and Piers tried to surprise him with the gift of a briefcase to the face, which Eggsy ducked just in time, his knees scraping the pavement as the briefcase hit the ally wall.

Eggsy stood and ducked again, narrowly missing the briefcase again, and cursing loudly, as Piers avoided all of Eggsy's advances. The next time the leather case came towards his face, he lifted his hands up and winced slightly as he caught it. He shoved it hard, pushing Piers against the wall, and holding him there with the briefcase against his throat.

"Who do you work for?" Eggsy growled and Piers simply glared at him and shook his head.

"They're coming for you," he said, his eyes filled with fear and his voice menacing, "and you'll never see it coming." He almost whispered, and then bit something, and went limp as foam filled his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Eggsy jumped away from him, and watched as Piers' dead body slid to the ground.

"Eggsy?" Roxy called as she ran around the corner, out of breath and pistol in hand. Her face became dark when she saw Piers, and she went over and squatted down next to his body to examine him closer as Eggsy tried not to throw up. "Cyanide capsule, it must have been where a tooth should've been," She stood up, tucking her gun into her coat pocket and running her hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"I was half expecting him to said 'hail hydra'." Eggsy said, trying [and failing] to make them feel better.

"Let me see that," she said, nodding towards the briefcase Eggsy was still holding, ignoring his comment. She used Piers' unmoving hand to break the biometric security and opened it as Eggsy just sort of stared at his body.

Sure, Eggsy had seen plenty of death but that was freaky, "Who would do that? I mean why, what's the point, we've still got the briefcase, so why would he kill himself?" He shook his head, his mind moving a mile a minute but still getting nowhere.

"I think I can guess why," Roxy said, and she lifted up a piece of paper, revealing a bunch of letters and numbers in a random order all typed neatly up like a letter, "he knew the key to decrypting this message."

* * *

"You recognize it?" Roxy said, holding the single piece of paper up to the laptop's camera, as Merlin squinted at it from the other side.

_"No, I've never seen that before,"_ Merlin said, looking slightly offended by the code's complexity, _"When you get it back here, keep this under your hats, alright, we don't know who's been compromised."_

Eggsy rolled his eyes slightly but held his tongue. "Alright." Roxy nodded, tucking the piece of paper back into the briefcase.

"See you in a bit." Eggsy said.

_"Just get back here safely, please,"_ Merlin said, his face hinted with worry, and then it hardened again, pretending he didn't care, _"We can't afford to lose any more agents at a time like this."_

"Okay." Eggsy nodded, smirking and trying not to laugh at the idea that Merlin was actually worried about them. Roxy simply nodded and then ended the video call.

The were silent as they got ready for bed, but when Eggsy laid down, he kept the light next to his bed on. He rested his head on his arm and stared up at the ceiling, and didn't notice Roxy staring at him from her bed on the other end of the bedside table.

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked, her expression suspicious and yet slightly concerned at the same time, "You look very concerned." She said as though that weren't something he usually felt.

"No, not really, I mean, nothing that important," He said, still staring at the ceiling as though it would give him the answers he was looking for, "he just said that they were coming, and that we wouldn't see them coming." Eggsy said, and then turned his head to look at her, "He looked scared too, Rox," He turned back to the ceiling and shook his head, "what the hell did we get ourselves into?"

"That's the million dollar question, Eggsy." Roxy said, and then turned out the light.

* * *

Eggsy was drooling slightly on his pillow, fast asleep when he was brought into the state in between sleep and consciousness by the sound of someone trying to walk quietly in the room. "Rox?" he muttered, "What're you doing?" He mumbled, rolling over, to the barrel of a gun.

His eyes widened, but he held his tongue, and looked up to find a man in all black with a ski mask over his face, staring down at him, and when he spoke, his voice was electronically distorted, "Where is the briefcase." He said, and it was more of a command than a question.

Eggsy's eyes flickered over to where Roxy should've been sleeping, but found the bed empty. He now knew that one of two things had happened; one, they killed Roxy since she wouldn't tell them where the briefcase was, or—

"Oi, over here, dumbass!" She yelled and as the guy turned, she hit him in the head with the briefcase, effectively knocking him out.

—two, she was about to do that.

Two hours later, the guy woke up, and immediately cried out in pain, finding himself tied to a chair, and one of his teeth missing. "If you don't shut up she'll take out another one, and a real one this time." Eggsy said as he leaned against his bed with his arms folded.

"Who do you work for?" Roxy said, pacing back and forth in front of the man, who neither of them recognized.

"If you don't tell her I'm going to have to make you tell her, and that won't be fun for either of us so you might as well spit it out." Eggsy said when the man didn't answer.

The guy snorted with laughter, and shook his head, "Five years, and Kingsman's still the same; you're all still so clueless."

"How do you know about Kingsman?" Roxy said, ignoring the man's comment.

"You're all going to burn," He said, continuing on insanely, "You wanna know who I work for?" He said, turning to stare at Eggsy who wanted to cringe, "You're about to meet them, and it ain't gonna be pretty." He said, and then laughed as Eggsy and Roxy looked at each other.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door, as someone kicked it, and the two Kingsmen scrambled around as he searched for their guns and she grabbed the case. "Window!" he yelled, pointing to the balcony, where they could climb out and get to their car.

"You can't run!" He said, making Eggsy stop as Roxy climbed down the balcony, "You can't stop what's coming for you, none of you can, and when we come, none of you are going to be left." He laughed insanely, and Eggsy stood silently as Roxy stood at the edge of the balcony, on the other side of the rail, ready to jump to the fire escape.

"Galahad, come on!" She urged, and he watched in slow motion as his hand lifted and he shot the man in the head.

He gave the man's body one last glare before running to the balcony, and jumping off, just as the men burst through the doors. He ran down the stairs behind Roxy, and then jumped off into the ally where they'd parked their car, pulling his coat on and trying not to think about what was going to happen now.

* * *

**A/N- I had a half-day today at school so I got to do some writing! Sorry there's no Eggsy/Jemma in this one but, I promise there will be in the next one! I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, and hope you guys were too! Special thanks to all of you guys for following and favoriting and to Ravenclaw Slytherin, and **l**itanolastar**** for reviewing!  
-xo ShadowJay**


	7. Kay and The Disappearing Act

Around him was a dull roar; he heard nothing but the sound of his fists against the hard leather-like material. He was nothing at this moment, just a machine, over and over, repeating the same motions, becoming faster and faster every time. He couldn't get it out of his head, and he couldn't shake the feeling his shadow wasn't the only one following him, and every thing seemed to lead back to—

"Hey, Eggsy." She said, smiling as she entered the room.

"Hey, Jemma." He said, stopping abruptly, but not really looking at her.

—Her.

"You okay?" She said, stepping closer to him, and he turned to look at her and nod, gunning down the little voice in the back of his head that whispered _double agent,_ and _cyanide capsules,_ and _femme fatale_.

"What'd you do?" She said, smirking.

"You should've seen the other guy." He muttered.

"I was about to ask you how your trip went, but I can tell it didn't go as you wanted it to." She said, noticing the cuts on his brow, "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." He said softly, shaking his head slightly and trying not to get lost in her green eyes.

"What's wrong?" She said, and he shook his head, "classified, huh?" She smiled, and he laughed.

"Yeah." He said and then they stood there silently for a second; she smiled at the ground sadly and he watched her, almost mirroring her expression.

"God, this is so sad." She said, her cheeks turning slightly red, "Come on, what would make you feel better?"

"I'm fine," she raised her eyebrows at him and he interrupted her before she spoke, "really, I am."

"Alright, whatever you say, tough guy," she said, walking backwards off the mats, and as she turned away, she pulled her hair out of the elastic, and it fell only just below her shoulder blades.

"You got a haircut?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning back to face him and running her hand through her choppy hair, "did it myself."

"It looks good." He smiled, and she grinned.

"I know," She smirked and walked out of the room.

He laughed to himself and turned back to the mat and then his mood was ruined again; he knows he's said the opposite a million times, but what if this _is_ that kind of movie, what if she _is_ his femme fatale?

* * *

"You need to stop taking personal offense to my suspicions about her!" Merlin yelled as Roxy walked into the room and Eggsy stepped closer to him.

"You need to stop over-analyzing everything she does, Merlin! Just because she isn't the richest candidate, doesn't mean she isn't smart enough to be at the top of her class!" Eggsy yelled back and Roxy raised her eyebrows in a slightly condescending way.

"Arguing about Jemma again, are we?" She said, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms tiredly.

"You weren't here for the skydiving test," Merlin continued, both of them ignoring Roxy's comment, "she asked why they didn't have partners in case of something going wrong, _before they even got in the plane!_"

"She's careful!" Eggsy yelled.

"We know nothing about her!" Merlin yelled back.

"_You_ know nothing about her," Eggsy yelled back, louder than before, "_I_ know her!" he yelled, and Merlin was silent, "Unlike you, I don't need to know everything about her past and everything she's ever done and where she was born, because it doesn't matter!"

"It's like every mistake she makes is calculated, and everything she does is to make us like her." Merlin said and watched as Eggsy's eyes filled with anger. "It's not just me, Eggsy," Merlin said, now slightly more calmed down, "you're worried she's a double agent too, otherwise you would find some tangible shred of evidence that said she wasn't."

They were all silent for a moment as Eggsy and Merlin stared at each other and Roxy watched as they calmed down. "Are you both finished?" She said expectantly, and they turned to look at her, "Good. Go to sleep, both of you, you need it, you've been arguing non-stop and nobody wants to hear it, not even you."

Eggsy just trudged out of the room and went to lay down in his bed, successfully laying there silently for two hours, just on the verge of sleep, but never really being able to keep it.

* * *

"…No, you have to do this, otherwise you won't break through the firewall." Eggsy heard someone laugh as he passed the computer room, and he stopped.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this." He heard her laugh and his face immediately fell into an expression of complete and utter annoyance as she was Jemma, and she was talking with James.

"You'll get there," He said softly and she was quiet, "you're probably going to take Lamorak's place," he said and then paused, "unless I beat you."

"Oh, it's on." She said, and Eggsy's eyes then became trained on the ground as he began to keep walking, trying not to think too much about it. She left the room, and called after him, "Eggsy—shit—I mean, Galahad!"

"It's alright," he laughed as she made a face and George ran towards him, "look at how big you're getting!" he said as he bent down to scratch her behind the ears.

"Yeah." Jemma smiled as he stood up, and then they stood in an awkward silence, "Are you alright, Eggsy?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows confusedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, haven't been getting much sleep lately." He said rather quickly and she smiled as if she didn't believe him but was going to ask about it.

"Okay, I'm done," James said as he left the room, and stopped as he saw them together, "oh, hey Galahad, how are you."

"Good, thanks," Eggsy said curtly, "and yourself."

"I'm alright," He shrugged, "I like this though, it's an interesting challenge."

Eggsy nodded, and Jemma looked from Eggsy to James "You ready?" she said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," He said and she nodded and began to walk away with George, and the two boys watched her go but for two very different reasons. "You haven't heard anything, have you?"

"About what?" Eggsy said, turning to look at the recruit.

"About Kay." James said, his eyes filled with worry and innocence. Kay was the agent who proposed James as a candidate, and he'd disappeared only a couple days into training, and they haven't heard from him since. In truth, Kay had a history of taking drastic risks and not telling the agency what he was doing until he won, but this was a long time to go without making contact. Eggsy had to admit that even though he only tolerated James, he did like how much he seemed to care about the man who'd chosen him, it was a good quality to have in an agent.

"No, sorry," Eggsy said, and James nodded.

"You'll tell me if something does, yeah?" James said, and Eggsy nodded, and James began to walk away.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Eggsy was walking past the same room, reading new information on his tablet, when he heard a strange noise. He knew for a fact that all the recruits were eating together, so why was the printer doing what it does best?

He stepped into the room, and walked through the rows of computers to the printer in the back corner, and reached it just as it finished printing. His eyes widened, and when he passed it to Merlin, it was still warm to the touch.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin said softly, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I told you; I was walking past the computer room when it just started printing, there was no one else there, I think they faxed it," Eggsy said, out of breath from running from the computer room to find Merlin and Roxy.

"I can't believe this," Roxy said, taking the paper gently from Merlin's hands, and walking over to the corkboard and pinning it up.

Now, there sat two pages of code in dark black letters, staring them down from where they hung on the otherwise empty wall.

"One of the recruits is a double agent." Merlin said and they all stared at the two pieces of paper, wondering who, of the seven left, were the one.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so some stuff happened in this one, not much Eggsy/Jemma and I _promise_ I'll fix that, but for the time being he's quite conflicted. Thanks guys for the favs and follows and to jandjsalmon, WinchesterDixonBros, litanolastar, Audrey, and K for reviewing!  
-xo ShadowJay**


	8. Meet Me Under the Pile of Code

Under his fingertips, it was uneven and imperfect and warm to the touch as his hand went up, beneath the cotton, to explore more of the skin beneath. Her hands were tangled in his hair, as she arched her back away from the wall he had trapped her to, and closer to him. His hand pressed into the small of her back, as he pulled her hair out of the messy bun, dropped the elastic, and began to pull at the roots of her silky hair.

Her hands moved from his hair to his neck, as she leaned back against the wall, forcing him come closer and chase her lips. She lifted her hands up slowly again, to place them around his neck. He picked her up and carried her over to the center of the room and laid her down on the bed and let her pull his shirt over his head as they continued kissing. Her hands sent shivers though his body as they explored the newly exposed skin, the pads of her fingers soft against the muscle under his skin.

"Eggsy," she whispered, and he stopped, to look at her; her dark hair fanned over his pillow, her calloused hands running over his skin softly, and her bright green eyes shining up at him.

Eggsy shoot up off of his pillow and almost screamed. He shook his head and looked around, as if to make sure no one had seen that, forgetting that he'd been dreaming. He ran his hands through his hair, and then rested his head on his knees. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself, and it seemed as though he'd be asking himself that question quite often now.

The cold air brushed over his bare chest as he threw the covers off of his sweat-sheened body, and stood up and began to walk softly out of his room. He walked down the corridors like the air, making almost no noise and moving fluidly through the space as though he were nothing. And he felt nothing, he was so bloody confused and he couldn't help but realize how lost he really was. Suddenly, he became aware of a voice singing, echoing around the corridors with a ghostly sort of grace.

"_… And if you fall… If you fall…_

_Hold my hand, ooh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river,_

_Hold my hand, ooh baby it's a long way down, a long way down._

_The wolves will chase you through the pale moonlight, drunk and driven by a devil's hunger,_

_Drive your son like a railroad spike, into the water let it pull him under,_

_But don't you lift him, let him drown alive, the good lord speaks like a rolling thunder,_

_Let that fever make the water rise, let that river run dry,_

_And I said! Hold my hand, ooh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river,_

_Hold my hand, ooh baby, it's a long way down, a long way down…"_

Eggsy stood at the corner, [of which he knew if he walked around, he would find James singing] and listened. "You've got a lovely voice." Someone said, and Eggsy closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything, _walk away, just walk away,_ he told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Thanks, Jem." James said, the smile audible in his voice.

"Jemma." She said.

"Right, sorry."

They all were in an uncomfortable silence then, until James spoke again, "So where are you from, then? Have you got any family?"

"I've got a roommate, her name's Nirvana." She said thoughtfully.

"No, Jemma, I mean like, actual family." He said, teasing her slightly.

"No, not really, she's about as close as I've got to one." She said quietly.

"Come on, everyone's got some family." He said.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it," She said abruptly and James stopped.

"Alright, sorry, mate." He said softly, and they were quiet for a moment, and Eggsy ignored the little voice in his head [the one that sounded a lot like Merlin] that told him that was suspicious, and just walked away, not wanting anything to do with anything at the moment.

This was awful, he hated everything, all of it, and it wasn't because he had an overwhelming amount of emotions, it was more his lack of emotions. He liked her so much, and yet it was different with her, he felt so much, and yet nothing at the same time, and he couldn't explain it, and he didn't really want to explain it. He kept trying and trying to convince the chemicals in his brain to stop reacting the way they do whenever he's around her, but he just can't,

And he knows that it's going to lead him down a hole he probably can't come out of.

_"I want you to watch them all real closely, if you even see them look the wrong way, you'd better tell me about it."_ Merlin's words echoed in Eggsy's head, as he walked through the halls of the large house, thinking about what Jemma could be hiding, until he heard a noise around a corner in front of him, and then an ear-splitting scream.

Can you guess what room sat around that corner?

He listened to the sound of the printer printing, as he walked slowly into the room, to find the floor covered in paper, and the printer still spitting out more. Eggsy looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise, and found Jemma standing amidst the paper, her hands over her mouth, staring at something the ground.

"Jem?" He said, and yet she didn't seem to notice him, "Jem, what's wrong?" he said, more urgently this time, moving through the paper [it now reached up to the middle of his shin] "Jemma, what's—"

He then saw what she was looking at and forced himself to hold back his dinner that was desperately trying to resurface. "Holy _shit_." Eggsy choked.

On the ground, lay the slightly blue and very dead body of Rusty, one of the last seven recruits. "I was, just looking for Georgie, she ran off, and I came in 'cause the printer was still running, and I just found him, laying there—" She stuttered, and then looked slowly up at Eggsy, "What the hell is going on, Eggsy?"

He bent down and picked up a piece of paper, finding what he expected to find, "I have no idea, Jem."

They looked at each other for a second, before she wrapped herself up in his arm, and he held her for a long moment, but all he could see was Rusty's dead body; the foam lining his lips, and the piece of paper in his now cold hands. He pulled her even closer, and bit back whatever wanted to come out, and let himself hold her as though there were no suspicions between them.

* * *

All of the paper was the same code, and the same fake tooth that had been in Piers' mouth had been in Rusty's. Eggsy watched the recruits as they took their second test, [a new one he'd never taken that was designed to make the selection process move faster] and was amazed Jemma could even concentrate, let alone get out of bed that morning.

_"We've got our double agent," Merlin said as Roxy pinned up the new sheet of code, "or rather, he got himself."_

_Eggsy stayed silent, and Roxy seemed to watch everything in her calm, thoughtful manner. "I think I'm getting close to cracking the code," Merlin said in an almost cheerful manner._

_"Great." Eggsy said, and Merlin looked at him pensively._

_"What's wrong, Eggsy?" He said._

_"It just all seems a little too nicely wrapped up for me," Eggsy shook his head, and Merlin nodded, "there's something weird going on, I mean, why would he off himself?"_

_"I think we'll find out when I break this." Merlin said._

"—Eggsy?" He looked up, to see Jemma biting her lip and holding out her test shakily.

"You're done already?" Eggsy said, and she nodded. He shrugged, and then took it gingerly out of her hands, and watched her out the corner of his eye as she left the room, George at her heels.

The next day, at ten o'clock sharp, Eggsy stood silently next to Roxy, facing the last two recruits as they sat in two armchairs, and waited for Merlin to come tell them what their next test was. James kept looking around the room, memorizing everything he saw and twiddling his thumbs, while Jemma sat with her knees pulled up underneath her, and George in her arms. She didn't look up at anyone else in the room, until Merlin came in with his usual grandeur.

"Good job, both of you, for making it to the last two candidates." He said, looking back and forth between the two recruits. "The details on your final test are enclosed in these folders," he said, handing each of them one, "in your folder, you'll find an invitation that will allow you to enter The Galas you'll be attending tomorrow, and you will also find your targets. You will get the needed information off of these people, and exit without being detected." Merlin said as they looked at the contents of their manila folders, "Any questions?"

"This says I've got a plus one—" James said, holding up the invitation, and glancing over at Jemma.

"—Indeed, you will be accompanied by Lancelot and you, Jemma, will be accompanied by Galahad."

* * *

**A/N- Hellooooooo! So I'm sorry that the last chapter (and maybe a little bit of this one too) was a filler chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I can promise you guys that you won't be disappointed by the next ones! Thanks for all the follows and favs and to Audrey for the reviews! Hope you all are still enjoying it!  
-xo ShadowJay**


	9. If the One Percent Wasn't Watching Us

**A/N- Thanks for all the favs and follows, and sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes! Special thanks to Sophia, K, ****skinkypi, litanolastar, and Audrey for the reviews/support! Hope you guys like this one (it's the longest chapter yet!)  
-xo ShadowJay**

* * *

Eggsy couldn't seem to tie his bowtie correctly; his fingers kept fumbling over the silky black fabric. "Eggsy, hurry up!" he heard someone yell through the door.

"Alright, hold on a minute!" he yelled back, smirking at his reflection once he'd gotten it tied correctly. It felt nice to be back into something more formal than the usual button-down shirt and jeans he'd been wearing as he oversaw training.

"Eggsy, come on, I need your help!" She called again, and he sighed. He opened the door to the bathroom, and was faced with the back of Jemma's head. "Can you zip me?" she said, and his eyes fell to her partially bare back.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander for a second, down her pale spine, noticing the couple freckles that were spread out across the space, and the scars of varying sizes, across the plane of her skin. He swallowed hard, and began to zip up her dress, letting his eyes wander to the scars that seemed to hide underneath the clasp of her bra, and then stepped back when he'd reached the top of the dress.

"What'd you think?" She said, smiling as she turned around and spread her arms out, looking as though she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Then she noticed his tuxedo, "Wow, you look…"

"…Dashing?" Eggsy smirked, "Why thank you, Jemma, you don't clean up too bad, yourself."

Not that bad at all, actually, she looked amazing; she wore this long, dark green dress, that fell to her feet, that had sleeves that fell off the shoulders, and a slit down the right leg. The neck scooped down a little, allowing her to wear a simple necklace, and hoop earrings. Her hair fell over one shoulder, in its usual, messy, tight, and [now] choppy waves, falling just above the top of the dress. It was relatively simple [as ballroom outfits go] but he knew that for her, this was like dying all her remaining hair purple.

"Thanks," she smirked and rolled her eyes, "when do we have to be there, _Mister Ferrars_?" she said his undercover name while trying not to laugh.

"Seven," Eggsy said, tearing his eyes away from her, to look at his watch, "We should probably leave soon, _Miss Dashwood._"

"I kind of love Merlin for giving us these names; _Sense and Sensibility_." She smiled, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that another classic English novel that no one or age has read?" He teased as they walked into the hallway, and she slapped him jokingly on the shoulder.

"_I've_ read them!" she said indignantly, and he laughed, as they walked down the stairs together, and then stayed silent as they drove to the Gala.

"You nervous?" he said, and she turned away from where she'd been staring out the window.

"Other than the fear of tripping over my dress, falling down the grand staircase and or landing flat on my ass?" She said, pretending to think very hard about it as he laughed, "Nah." She shook her head, finally laughing with him.

When they stopped laughing, he noticed a stray eyelash on her cheek. He lifted a hand to gently brush it off, and once he did, "You had an, uh, eyelash, on your, yeah." He said quietly, and she smiled down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "Jem, seriously," he said after a moment, and she looked up at him, "are you alright?"

"You mean about the whole thing where Rusty was a double agent, and he killed himself with a cyanide capsule in a fake molar?" She said sardonically, and he nodded. "I'll get over it, it's not anything new." She said dismissively.

"Jem, you know it was different, it's nothing to be ashamed of if you're upset—" Eggsy said, and she closed her eyes angrily.

"—Eggsy, I'm fine," she said, cracking her knuckles nervously, "I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Alright." Eggsy said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. As the car bustled on, they were silent for a long moment.

"You saw it before, didn't you," She said, and he turned his head to look at her, "when you went to Budapest; that's why you were so shaken up."

"Yeah," Eggsy said, and she nodded.

* * *

They hadn't spoken at all after that; instead they stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, finding it only slightly uncomfortable. As they walked in, he felt her tense next to him, and he realized she was holding her breath. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his smile. He put his hand on the small of her back, and she looked up at him slowly, her eyes trailing up his body to meet his eyes, her face portraying the little slight smile she seemed to always make when she was around him.

She smirked and they both blushed slightly as they entered the room, the large doors held open, and the floor smooth and perfectly clean under their feet. They now stood atop a balcony, two staircases falling down beside them, and people milling around, and dancing below them, their varying colored dresses painting a perfect picture of a life neither of them had ever had.

He bit his lip as he felt her take a deep breath, his hand still rested around her waist. He puled his hand away from there, and then offered his arm to her like a true gentleman, _Harry would be proud_, he though as she smiled and took it graciously. She seemed to try and walk softer as her shoes made a noise every time she took a step, but he said nothing, just kept walking, knowing that as the night progressed, she gain her confidence.

"Why are there people watching us?" She whispered, and he smiled, "Do they know we're—"

"—They're staring at you Jem," he said, looking down at her as her eyes widened ever so slightly, "I was being to generous earlier; you look gorgeous."

She blushed, and tried to hide it, "I'd hit you if the one percent wasn't staring at us."

He laughed as they reached the bottom of the steps, and they walked into the crowd, her steps now filled with their normal weight.

* * *

"I know, It's quite a travesty—oh why hello, mister…" A man who'd been speaking to a crowd of people including Jemma, said to Eggsy as he brought her a glass of champagne.

"Ferrars, Edward Ferrars." Eggsy said, holding out his hand, which the man took gently.

"Allan Mist." He smiled, "I was just telling your fiancée, here, about how awful the labor shortage has been, since what happened last year." The man said as Jemma took a long sip from her champagne flute, and Eggsy placed a hand on the small of her back in reassurance, and listened as the man droned on, "Not to mention the disappearance of Richmond Valentine," the man shook his head and Eggsy almost choked on his drink, "such a shame, he was a very smart man."

"Sometimes." Eggsy muttered and all the people turned to look at him, reproachfully, except for Jemma who just looked at him with her eyebrows raised, surprised he even spoke. He now realized that he'd have to dig himself out of this hole he'd built himself into. "I met him once, and he kept babbling on about global warming, which isn't even real so." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and saying what he knew all these men would agree with.

"Finally," one of the other men spoke, "another man who knows the truth; it's all a government conspiracy to try and conserve gas! Personally, I think it's—"

"Alright that's enough, Marcus, we've all heard your theories, and I'm sure this man just wants to dance with his beautiful fiancée." The man smiled, and she nodded, while Eggsy thanked him and led her away.

"Whoa," she sighed as they walked onto the dance floor, and he placed one hand back onto her waist as the other held one of hers, and she let her other rest on his shoulder.

"I'm your fiancée now?" he said, as her mind caught its breath.

"Think about it, Edward," she smiled, using his alias, "these people respond only to relationships that are in either the marital or premarital stages, so it was only logical."

"You keep telling yourself that, Elinor." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "So where do these names come from anyways?"

"I told you; _Sense and Sensibility_, Elinor Dashwood is one of the two main characters and Edwards Ferrars is the man she falls in love with." She said, only realizing what she'd said after she'd said it.

He said nothing, just twirled her, stepping back slightly as her skirt floated over the wind, and the music lifted slightly. They stayed silent for a while, until he dipped her, and she whispered in his ear, "We should go, or we'll lose our window."

He nodded, lifting back to her feet, "When do the codes change?"

"Fifteen minutes." She whispered back

They danced for another minute, and then when the song ended, they walked slowly off the dance floor, and then took her by the hand and pulled her gently away, down the hallway. "Alright," he said, after they'd successfully sneaked past security, "which way?" he said, quizzing her on her memorization skills.

"Left, then the first right, and then take the lift to sub-level two." She said firmly, her face set, and he nodded, following her as she walked down the hallway carefully, but quickly.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps ahead of them, and she panicked, looking around for an exit, as Eggsy seemed not to notice the rapidly approaching guard. She thought of something and hesitated for a second, watching as he realized there was a guard coming, reaching inside his coat to pull out his gun, then made up her mind, not ready to see more death any time soon.

"Eggsy," she whispered, and he turned to her, just as she reached up and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, and pulled him to her, and just seconds before the guard turned the corner. It took him a second to realize that she was kissing him, but after he got over this fact, he responded, pushing her gently against the wall, and closing his eyes.

His hands pulled at her waist, and then they moved up to cup her face, as hers pulled his jacket, making him step closer to her. He didn't want to stop, ever, her lips were so soft on his, and he loved how she pulled at his jacket, making him press closer to her, and he loved how soft her hair was and how she felt perfect against him, but she finally pulled away. They both stood with their eyes closed for a second, breathing heavily, until she said, "I think the, uh, coast is clear."

"Right." He nodded, knowing that she was probably telling herself that their kiss was solely to make the guard feel uncomfortable, so he'd move faster, but he wanted to believe that somewhere inside, she too had enjoyed that.

"Come on," she said softly, stepping past him, and grabbing his hand as she went, pulling him along until they reached the elevator.

As she pulled out the keycard she'd swiped off of Allan Mist, he smiled proudly, and then read her the code he'd taken from one of the security guard's phone, after he'd cloned it. They stood in silence as the lift went down, and then got straight to work when they found themselves in a small computer room; Eggsy taking out the guard, and Jemma knocking out the man behind the computers.

She pulled out a flash drive and then they had to work together to find the USB port in the mass of wires and screens, laughing when they did, and about two minutes after that, she spoke again, "That data transfer's almost done."

"Okay, how much longer?" he said, taking his eyes away from the elevator doors for only a second, when they opened again, with a soft _ding_. "Get down!" he yelled as they men began to shoot.

Eggsy and Jemma took turns standing and shooting, as she watched the screen, even after it nearly got shot three times. "It's done!" she said, and he nodded,

"Alright, now all we need to do is get out of here!" He said, as he came back behind the desk, reloading his gun.

"Eggsy, behind you—!" she yelled just before someone hit him in the head with a glock.


	10. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks

**A/N- Hey guys, I'd love to thank all of you guys for the favs and follows, also if any of you have anything you maybe want to see in this story then don't hesitate to tell me because I'm always welcome to new ideas and/or suggestions! Special thanks to litanolastar, skinkypi, and JuliaE.k5 for reviewing! Hope you all like this chapter because it's a big one!  
(I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes in any language)  
-xo ShadowJay**

* * *

Jemma's head felt heavy against her collarbone, and her eyes were itchy like maybe a piece of mascara had gotten into them, or some water, perhaps. In any case, she began to lift up her hand to itch them, but found that they were bound to the chair she sat in.

"Jem," She heard someone say, and she looked up slowly to see Eggsy tied to a chair a couple feet in front of her, his suit dirty and wearing at the edges. His dirty blonde hair ruffled and wet, and that's when she realized hers was too.

"Where..." She looked up at the single light above their heads, and tried to move her feet, but found they were also bound.

"I don't know," Eggsy said, his eyes hollow, "calm down, okay, we've been trained for this."

She became quiet, but her eyes were still filled with fear. Eggsy didn't know why he was so calm; he should be freaking out too, but somewhere down inside, he knew he was staying calm for her.

"Are you alright, Jem?" He asked her after a moment, but she just shook her head, and kept her eyes squeezed shut, face parallel to the floor below her bare feet.

"I'm fine," She said, "I've just got some less than happy memories that have to do with dark rooms and metal chairs." She laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood, but only making Eggsy more curious because he knew she wasn't totally joking.

He wanted to continue to try and calm her down, but before he could speak, the door burst open with a loud _bang_, and two men entered.

"Who are you!?" one of the two yelled, his voice heavily accented, and his eyes flickering back and forth between Eggsy and Jemma. The two stayed silent, Jemma trying her best to stay calm, but she kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"Who do you work for!?" he yelled after they didn't answer him. Eggsy saw Jemma out the corner of his eye, as she stared at the ground. "Look at me!" the man yelled at her, and she closed her eyes.

"I said," he took two heavy steps over to her and yanked her head up by her hair, "look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

As this happened, Eggsy involuntarily lurched forward, trying to fight against his binds, "Stop." he growled, and then man turned his ice blue eyes to Eggsy.

"Stop what?" the man looked at Eggsy with a newfound interest, still holding Jemma's hair, "This?" he said, yanking her hair again, and she groaned slightly, and then yanked her head away from him.

"Fuck off." She spat, as the man began to pace slowly back and forth between their chairs. "Who do you work for?" he said, slowly this time.

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one mate." Eggsy said in his usual snarky yet serious manner, and he didn't regret anything until the guy punched him really hard, right in the jaw.

"Who do you work for!?" the man said, yelling again.

"You might as well ask your friend, because we're not going to tell you shit." Eggsy said, then receiving another punch to the face, followed by one to his stomach.

"Who are you, and _who do you work for!?_" the guy yelled, and Eggsy laughed humorlessly.

"Fuck off, bro." and then got hit twice in the face and made a noise as the man hit him a third time in the stomach.

"Shut up, you stupid wanker!" she yelled suddenly, staring at him as he closed his eyes and felt the blood fall from his lip and onto his chin.

The man turned slowly around to look at Jemma, who stared at Eggsy as if they were the only ones there, and as though she would slap him herself if she weren't tied to a chair. Then her eyes flickered up to meet their interrogators' with the same dark look he'd seen only a couple of times.

"_No!_" Eggsy yelled as the man slapped her so hard, her chair fell over. Eggsy watched her recover, his eyes wide and his hands balled into fits. Before she could totally get over her fall, the other guy came over and kicked her twice in the stomach and then lifted her chair forcefully back to its feet.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," the man said menacingly, "who do you work for?"

"I'm sorry, bro, I couldn't hear you though the accent, could you repeat that?" Eggsy said, and then received another punch to his face.

He almost regretted nothing once more, until they didn't stop beating him, and he began to regret the look of pain Jemma adorned every time he caught sight of her. The man paused suddenly, and Eggsy could hardly feel his face, as both the men turned to look at Jemma, one of them still holding Eggsy's hair.

"Quoi?" the man who'd been punching him said.

"Je vous ai dit d'arrêter!" she said, and Eggsy looked at her confusedly through his blood-soaked eyelashes. He couldn't speak a word of French, and she'd obviously never had the higher education she deserved, so why the hell could she speak French so well? "Vous ne trouverez jamais les informations que vous recherchez; Il s'agit d'une course populaire de fou!"

"Vous parlez français ?" the man said confusedly, and Eggsy's eyes flickered back and forth between the two, the man behind him letting go of his hair. "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Laissez-nous aller dès maintenant et vous pourriez être en mesure de s'en tirer avec votre vie." She said threateningly.

"What're you—" Eggsy said, and she glanced at him.

"Silence!" she said in a French accent.

"Vous êtes intelligent, mais pas si intelligent, apparemment; vous oubliez qui ici est ligoté, et qui a l'arme à feu." He said, pulling a gun out of his coat, and pressing it to Eggsy's now bruising forehead, "Vous avez dix secondes pour nous dire les informations que nous voulons, ou je vais le tuer."

"No!" she looked frantically from the gun to Eggsy's hazel eyes, and then back again, "S'il vous plait—!"

"—Un—" The man said.

"—Jem, don't tell him anything—" Eggsy said, not needing a French translator to understand what was happening here.

"—Deux—"

"—Eggsy—" She said, looking at him desperately.

"—Trois—"

"—It's gonna be alright, Jem—" Eggsy said, trying not to break down at the sight of her fear and sadness.

"—Quatre." he said, and she shook her head, "Cinq." He cocked the gun, and Eggsy kept his eyes on Jemma, trying to tell her everything he hadn't.

"Please—" She said, on the verge of tears.

"—Six—"

"—Does that make six already?" Eggsy smiled sadly, and then winced as the man pushed the gun further into his forehead.

"Sept—"

"It's gonna be okay Jem—"

"—Huit—"

"—Eggsy," she looked at him sadly, "I can't—"

"—Neuf—"

"—You're alright, you're doing the right thing, everything's gonna be alright Jem—" Eggsy said quickly, trying to be reassuring.

"—Dix—"

"—I promise—"


	11. Condemn Me to a Life of Solitude

**A/N- Okay so yeah, I really suck for not updating, and I really don't have a good excuse (writer's block) but we're back! So, two things! First off, thanks, (as always) for all the favs and follows and to my anxious Guest reader :), WinchesterDixonBros, mariihamadeh, and to the lovely JuliaE.k5 for the reviews that make my day/life. Secondly, I did a drawing of Jemma (link in my profile) if you guys were having a bit of trouble imagining what she looked like!  
-xo ShadowJay**

* * *

She was in her paradise; around her stood tall birch trees with scarlet leaves, and large magnolias, their branches filling up the extra spaces with beautiful pink flowers. The white dress she knew so well felt lovely against her skin, and the soft snow under her bare feet felt like she was coming home.

All of this would have been beautiful, if it wasn't all on fire.

Her palms were sweaty as she pulled the little boy along, trying not to look back at the looming flames. She ran into a clearing, and skidded to a halt, getting down on her knees and grabbing the boy before he ran headlong into the fire. She looked around quickly; there was no escape. She should have never come here; she knew she'd only bring destruction and misery.

An ember floated to the ground in front of them, extinguishing as it touched the snow. "Jemma!" the little boy yelled anxiously.

She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to. "Close your eyes Misha," she said, teaching him to do what she always did when facing a no-win scenario, "Pretend your somewhere else—" she screamed and pushed him out of the way as a flaming birch tree fell to the ground next to them.

"Jem!" She turned to see a figure walking through a break in the flames, his shirt seemingly untouched by the flames, "Jem, come on, there's a way out!"

"Eggsy," she smiled, standing up slowly, her hand still grasping Misha's, as she began to walk towards the Kingsman, until the little boy pulled her hand.

"Jemma," he whined, on the verge of hysterics, and she looked at him reassuringly,

"It's okay Misha, come on!" she said over the flames, but the boy only shook his head, holding back tears.

"Jem, we have to go," Eggsy said desperately, "_now_!" he called, and she nodded,

"Alright, we're coming!" she snapped, and turned back to Misha for only a second, "Misha, we have to go now—"

A loud noise ripped through the air. A piece of wood chipped off a tree behind Misha as something ripped through the air. It blew straight past her head, cutting off some of her side bangs. She turned as if in slow motion to see Eggsy's clear hazel eyes suddenly clouded, and a scarlet circle in the center of his forehead. Two trails were formed as two red droplets slipped down over his forehead.

She screamed as his gun fell from his hand. Then, suddenly, Misha's hand was pulled from hers. She turned as a group of men pulled him away, kicking and thrashing, and screaming. "_Delphine!_" he cried, and she reached out, but knowing it was useless.

"_Misha!_" she screamed as they pulled him through the flames, and out of her sight. She turned back to Eggsy as he fell to his knees. "Eggsy," she whispered his name.

Behind her fallen friend, stood the real monster under your bed; the one who'd hide in the shadows and you'd only hear legends of; the one who felt no remorse, and no shame; the man who haunted her dreams, and her body.

"You thought you could hide from us, didn't you?" he said, stepping over Eggsy's body, "What? You thought you could fix your past, hm? Have your little Misha back?" He said, stepping closer to her. His black trench coat seemed to fill the air like the shadows and the smoke. She was starting to lose the ability to breathe. "Thought you could have some sort of future with him, did you?" He used his gun to point at Eggsy's body.

"Get out—" she said, and he grabbed her neck, making it even harder to breathe.

"I own you," he said, his face centimeters from hers, "I did then, I do know, and when I find you again, you will regret ever leaving."

She choked and grabbed at his hand. She tried to use her nails and scratched at his face. She tried to swallow and force air into her lungs. She kicked him, but to no avail. He was too strong. Even after all her training, she still wasn't strong enough.

"And when you die," he said, squeezing her throat tighter, "I'll be the one to pull the trigger."

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed, choking; spitting and clawing at her throat and trying to calm herself. When she finally did, something in the corner caught her eye. She turned to see Merlin standing there with his hands folded, and his brow furrowed.

"Who's Misha?" He asked quietly.

"What?" she said incredulously, still holding her throat as if she were worried she was going to start choking again.

"Misha," He said slowly, stepping forward, as if he had worse news to share, but was trying to digress, "You kept saying his name in your sleep."

"No one." She said defensively, "What do you want, Merlin?"

"I have some news to share with you, that you may find surprising." Merlin said slowly.

"Well go on then," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Come with me, please." Merlin said, beginning to walk slowly towards the door.

She stood and followed him silently, down the stairs and into the command room, where she first saw Roxy leaning against the wall in what had once been a beautiful turquoise dress, but was now covered in dirt; her face scraped and her hair snarled and falling out of what had once been an elegant bun. She stood there, glaring at someone who stood in front of the computer screens, and when Jemma saw who it was, she gasped.

"Rusty?"

* * *

"Daisy, be careful!" She called gently, as she sat on a park bench watching her daughter run around on the play structure. He walked over slowly, his hands in his pockets, wondering how she'd react. She didn't notice him until he stood next to her and spoke.

"Hey, Mum."

She turned to look at him abruptly, "Eggsy," she smiled, and stood up to hug him, and then frowned when he winced, and looked him up and down, "Eggsy, what have they done to you?"

"It's nothing, Mum, really," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "where's Daisy?"

His mother smiled at something behind him, and he turned to see Daisy standing near his knees, holding a raggedy stuffed animal, and swaying slightly as he knelt down in front of her. "Hey there, monkey," He smiled and she looked him in the eyes silently, "you've gotten even bigger since I last saw you. Have you been taking care of JB for me?"

She nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

"It's okay," she said softly, "Mummy says you were off saving the world."

"I hope so," he smiled and another little kid came up behind her and tagged her, and he laughed, "Go on, go get him."

He stood up and brushed off his pants, and turning to his mother, who was smiling sadly, "I'll be fine mum, I promise."

"You're gonna end up just like your dad, Eggsy, and then what?" She shook her head and he swallowed hard.

"I'll figure it out."

After about an hour of sitting on the bench and talking with his Mum, Daisy coming over to say hi every once and a while, his phone buzzed. "One sec, Mum," he walked over to a tree, which he leaned against and answered, "Hello?"

"Galahad, we know you're with your family, but Merlin needs you to follow someone." An unfamiliar voice said to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Miss Sangster."

Eggsy frowned, "You mean Jemma? Isn't she back at the mansion with you lot?"

"She was, but she seems to have figured out how to get out," the guy said and Eggsy ran his hand over his hair, "she left in a huff after she found out about the other recruit."

"What about him?"

"He was the double agent."

"Shit," Eggsy said, "shit, okay, where is she?"

"She's downtown right now, an apartment building on the East End, sending the address to your phone now." He said, and Eggsy hung up, taking a deep breath as he turned around to look at his mother who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Jemma?" She said in an implicative tone of voice.

"No one, listen Mum—" He started.

"—You have to go?" she said sympathetically, and his eyes spoke yes, "Be home before dinner."

"Bye Mum," he said, and waved to Daisy who waved back from the little tower at the top of the slide.

* * *

When he reached the building, she was walking up the stairs quickly, reaching a door on the third floor. He had to crane his neck to see as she knocked on the door. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for someone to answer the door, looking around at the skyline.

A girl answered the door, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her side bangs hung next to the small, dark-rimmed glasses that framed her face. The girl gasped and hugged Jemma tightly, who seemed extremely tall next to the other girl who seemed to stand at about five-foot-two. When she released Jemma, she looked behind her as if someone had called from inside the house, and then held Jemma back as she tried to step past her. She shut the door and shook her head, talking to Jemma urgently, waving her hands wildly as she spoke, looking back at the apartment every once and a while, until she stopped and took a breath, and punched Jemma in the shoulder. She began to talk to Jemma angrily, who looked down sadly, and then began to talk, and started to pull something out of her navy blue sweatshirt, until the other girl put a hand on her wrist and shook her head, the "no" visible in her eyes and the long explanation she was giving.

It appeared that someone called from the flat again because the smaller girl yelled "ALRIGHT!" so loudly that he could hear it from inside his car. He stepped out slowly as the apartment door opened and a large man stepped outside and began to talk to her in a warning tone, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing, just go back inside, I'll be there in a second," she said calmly, her fist clenching at her side.

"Hey, China, how are you?" he said in a slightly intrusive manner.

"Just leaving," she said through clenched teeth, looking at the girl, her face softened slightly, and smiled sadly, "bye."

She walked down the stairs, the girl watching her go, before the man grabbed her and pulled her back inside. When Jemma reached the ground, she found Eggsy leaning on the hood of his car, "You alright?"

"I need something to drink." She said simply, as they both got into the car.

* * *

They sat at a table right next to the front window, waiting for her drink. "When you said you wanted something to drink," Eggsy said, "I didn't think you meant hot chocolate."

She laughed, and thanked the waitress as she put the warm mug on the table, and then became silent again. "How're you feeling?" she said softly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll live." He said simply, "How'd we even get out of there anyways?"

"Well, the guy behind you knocked you out, and then shot the one with the gun to your head. He cut you lose and then came over for me, but I'd already gotten one hand lose so I elbowed him in the balls and took his machete and cut my other hand free, grabbed you and a gun and ran out the back way, where a car was waiting to tell me I'd passed the second-to-last test." She said sardonically and he felt slightly ashamed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; turns out that only one of them was a Kingsman agent; the other one was actually going to kill you." She took another sip from her mug and they once again fell into silence, and he began to wonder about the girl again.

"Her name's Nirvana." She said suddenly, "She's my roommate. Got into something she should've when she borrowed money and now the debt just keeps burying her deeper." She ran her hand through her hair, "I shouldn't 've left her."

"Hey, it's okay, listen, you've got the spot, and now you'll have money to help her—" Eggsy said, surprised at her ability to tell exactly what he'd been thinking about.

"She won't let me, even after all she's done for me she won't let me pay her back." She shook her head and looked out the window, and he frowned at her, as she'd spoken as though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head slightly and looking down at her hands.

Before he could answer, the window broke into a million pieces. They both dove down, pulling the table over for cover. He looked around, spotting an exit in the back, "Back door, stay low!" he yelled and she nodded, "I'll go first!"

He sprinted for the back of the café, and then hid behind the counter. As he watched as a man with an overly large gun stepped through the window. His feet crunched on the broken glass, and Jemma took a deep breath. She swept his feet out from under him, and when he hit the ground, punched him in the throat. But there were more where he came from; three more men stepped in through the broken window.

"Lamorak!" He yelled, remembering just in time to use her new codename. He pulled out his gun and shot two of the men before more came rushing in. She ran over to him, opening the door into the kitchen as he covered her. They ran through the kitchen; the gunmen audibly bursting through the door as they followed. "Go, go!" Eggsy yelled and she shoved open the door.

"Over here!" she called, scaling a fire escape in seconds. He ran up after her, and they began to cross rooftops. After a few, she stumbled and fell over.

"Jem, what're you—" He skidded to a halt and turned to look at her as she laid on the ground, and held her shoulder, of which he now noticed was bleeding. "—Did you get shot?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" she snapped and he suddenly came to the realization that there was only one thing to do.

"Come on," he said, throwing her better arm over his shoulder.

"Where can we go?" she said, gritting her teeth because of the pain.

"I know a place."

* * *

"It's eight o'clock, where the devil is he?" she muttered, looking at the clock as the little girl across from her put her fork and knife neatly on her plate. "You all done, Daisy?"

She nodded, and slid carefully out of her chair. Her mother watched lovingly as the little girl stood on her tiptoes to reach her plate and take it over to the sink. "Alright, let's go get ready for bed." She said softly, standing up from the table, and taking Daisy's hand.

"Goodnight, love." She said ten minutes later, turning off the light and starting to close the door softly.

"Mummy?" she called suddenly.

"Yeah?" She said quietly, leaning on the door handle.

"When is Eggsy coming home?"

"He'll be here when you wake up in the morning." She smiled sadly, "Okay?" Daisy nodded, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

After she closed the door, she sat down in the living room with a glass of red wine, [the idea of being able to buy a bottle of Merlot in the first place was still strange to her, but she enjoyed it none the less] and waited. At quarter past nine, she heard a soft knock, and she stood up and marched over to the door.

"Gary Lee Unwin where the bloody hell have you—" she began to yell as she opened the door and then blinked as she saw a girl with her arm slung over his shoulder.

"Mum, this is Jemma; Jemma this is my Mum."

* * *

**A/N (#2)- I don't know what his sister's name is and in a fic that I previously read that's what her name was so I just went with it.**


	12. Somewhere Along in the Biterness

**Hey guys, sorry for the very, very, very late update but here it is! It's a long one, be waned. Thanks to all you guys for following and to , WinchesterDixonBros, blazingwing, CourtneyxWolf725, babygurl1944, f4ng1rl1ng2015, gossamermouse101, and the lovely guest who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!  
-xo ShadowJay**

* * *

Suddenly, the world was spinning. Air moved through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed. Steady hands that had rested on her waist slipped away. Distantly, someone cried out.

Her only coherent thought was related to the very soft rug she was currently laying on. She could vaguely hear distressed voices, and she floated into a more conscious state as two people leaned over her. She tilted her head up drowsily, looking at the upside-down world above her head. She noticed a small figure standing in the doorway, a stuffed animal held in one hand and a curious look on their face. One of the people above her stood and she could just hear their muffled scolding as the little one was told to go back off to bed.

A hand cupped her cheek and she looked blearily up into the worried features of a very handsome young man. "It's gonna be alright, Jem, just hold on."

As she began to slip back into her unconscious state, she felt him press his lips to her forehead. During her time in this fragile, in between state, she felt and heard things that allowed for her to guess what was happening; she was moved from the soft rug [this disappointed her greatly], then laid down on something much colder and smooth, like tiles, or maybe a bathtub.

"Why is there so much blood? Where is it coming from?" she heard someone say exasperatedly, something wet, like a cloth perhaps, was [more or less] thrown down beside her head with a loud _smack_. "At this rate, she could bleed out before we can even stitch up the wound." He said worriedly, as if he had no idea what to do. "I mean, it was only a graze, why is there so much blood?" he said, his voice filled with urgency and fear; a fear like something she'd never heard someone else feel before.

She drifted off once more as the woman began to reassure him. She didn't remember her dreams when she woke the next day, only the dizzying pain that kept her acutely awake all night. She blinked and looked around at the relatively plain room she was in, the only defining feature in the space was the closet door, which was ajar due to all the clothes piled onto its floor. The walls were a plain color, as were the curtains, and the furniture was elegant and simple.

Out of the hamper in the corner, she could see the edge of a shirt she recognized. She slipped out of the cool sheets and tiptoed softly over to it, pulling it out slowly, her eyes catching on the scarlet stains covering it.

She looked at the room and saw that although it was inhabited, it was rarely so. She pushed the door open gently and stepped out into the plain hallway, wincing slightly as she lifted her arm to scratch her head. Her fingers dragged lightly across the cream-colored walls, the training being burned into her brain allowed for her to take in every aspect of the seemingly harmless environment.

She heard a scream and jumped as a small dog came barreling out of a room next to her followed by a little girl, a huge grin on her face and that same stuffed animal in her hand. A woman came out after her, laughing along, but stopping short when she saw the girl clinging to the doorframe. "Oh, sorry," she said, straightening and brushing off her pants absent-mindedly, "uh, so how are you feeling, Jemma?"

She blinked, "Alright, I guess." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, that's good," the woman began to walk into the room the little girl had run off into, "gave us quite the scare last night." She said lightheartedly.

As they walked into the living room, Jemma looked around to find it more homey than where she'd slept. And on the couch, she found Eggsy, fast asleep and drooling slightly on his pillow. She looked at the woman as she sat down in front of the dining room table. "He wouldn't leave your side last night," she said, giving Jemma a cup of tea, "worried something might happen to you while you were sleeping."

Jemma looked down at her tea, and took a long sip. As the woman went back into the kitchen to fetch something, the little girl clambered up onto the chair next to Jemma in the ungraceful yet adorable way toddlers do. Once she was comfortable, she placed an old, stuffed monkey on the chair next to her as though it were going to have some breakfast too.

"Here you go, Daisy," the woman said, passing the little girl a bowl of cereal.

Jemma watched silently as the little girl ate, a look of sad wonder on her face. "I'm sorry," Jemma fiddled with the teacup, "I don't really remember much on last night, what, um, what uh, happened exactly?"

"Well you two showed up, bloody, bruised and dirty on my doorstep, and just as Eggsy was introducing us, you fell flat on your face," the woman smiled, "it was the blood loss, I suppose."

"Oh," Jemma nodded slowly, trying to piece it together.

"We spent a long time trying to patch you up, and then Eggsy stayed up almost all night watching over you," She glanced over the couch at his sleeping figure and smiled, the same warm smiled she'd seen on Eggsy's face a few times, "I may not have done much right but, I did teach him how to worry himself half to death."

Jemma smiled, and then held out her hand, "Jemma Marie, but you can just call me Jemma."

"Michelle," she smiled, taking Jemma's hand, "lovely to meet you, _properly_, Jemma."

Eggsy stirred and they both turned to look at him, "I swear," Michelle said, taking a sip from her cup, "he could sleep through an earthquake."

Jemma laughed and then looked back down at Daisy. They sat in a comfortable silence for the next couple minutes. "You almost done, monkey?" Michelle asked, watching Daisy, and smiling. Daisy nodded and looked at her mother blankly. "Put your plates in the sink when you leave."

"She's adorable," Jemma said admiring the little one as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Michelle laughed and then put her cup down on the table. She spoke after a long moment, "I know you probably haven't thought too much about this since you're new, I assume, but," she took a breath, "you were shot twice yesterday." She stared into Jemma's eyes, "You almost died." She straightened her spine, "This job that you two are doing, whatever it is, is going to get you killed, and you need to think about your family, and the people you love."

Jemma smiled sadly as if she found this statement horribly ironic, "I don't have a family," she said, looking up from her hands, "I'm the perfect agent; right now, the people I love are at an all-time high of two."

"And are one of those people my son?" Michelle countered and Jemma's poker face never broke.

"And if he were?" Jemma replied.

"I'd tell you to try and keep him safe," Michelle replied, "god knows he'll dive head-long onto a pike if he thought it was right."

"Mum!" Daisy called from another room, and Michelle stood,

"There's more hot water on the stove if you want some more tea," she smiled sadly.

She turned and left the room, and Jemma sat still at the table. She tapped the ceramic with her nails and stared at the table. She glanced over at Eggsy and made her decision. She stood up and padded over to the couch. She smiled slightly at his sleeping form, but as peaceful as he might look, she knew that he'd want to know she was feeling okay.

She sat down gently on the couch, and watched his nose twitch as he woke slowly. He blinked blearily and didn't seem to notice her, "Morning, Eggsy." She said softly.

"Jemma?" He said confusedly, and then shot up, "Jemma,"

"Hey," she said as he rubbed his eye.

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright," she nodded, "I'm told I fainted though so currently the only thing hurting is my pride."

He laughed slightly and then looked deeply into her eyes, "I'm glad you're okay."

Jemma nodded and bit her lip, looking down at her folded hands instead of into his eyes. He noticed this, and frowned, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Jemma answered quickly and he raised his eyebrows slightly, "I was just thinking about what we do,"

"My mother said something to you, didn't she?" he said knowingly.

"She has a point you know,"

"Jem," he said, "we're saving the world."

"I know," she looked back down at her hands, "but sometimes I wonder whether the world is really worth saving."

"Is it worth saving for your room mate, Nirvana?" he asked, "How about for your family?"

"Is that who you're doing it for?" She looked slightly up into his eyes and he nodded.

"It's hard though," he said, leaning his forearms onto his knees, "I'm missing my little sister grow up," She watched him as he fidgeted under the weird pressure of expressing his feelings, "the other Kingsmen, they don't really have anyone, you know? They just do their job because that's what they've got left."

"Yeah, Jackson was like that," She said softly, and he looked up at her with a mildly surprised expression, she'd never spoke of the previous Lamorak before. "that's probably why he thought I'd be a good candidate; no one left to love."

"I don't think so," Eggsy said, "the man who proposed me chose me because of who I was, he saw something in me that no one had, and I think that's why Lamorak chose you, why he believed in you, not for your family. If they had chosen us by that then well, neither of us would be where we are today."

She nodded and they sat in silence for a long while. "Jemma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and looked up into her fascinating green eyes. "Who's Misha?"

She looked down at her hands, not needing an explanation to how he knew that name. "Let's just say that he's the one I'm missing grow up."

* * *

After a long call from Roxy, scolding him for not being careful, a car was sent to his house, meant to bring them back. The shop wasn't safe anymore, and so they'd have to actually drive there, only the car was almost and hour late. "What's taking it so long?" she muttered, standing out on the balcony next to Eggsy who seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

He was remembering the last time he'd been on this balcony; the alcohol numbing his mind and the tears numbing his cheeks. Barely able to see or think, he lay slumped there, the realization that Harry really wasn't coming back hitting him like a speeding train. He'd come back, freed his mother and made sure his sister was tucked in and then hit the bottle. He wasn't going to need to go into work tomorrow, at least that's what he'd told himself; he'd just _saved the world!_ And so now, every time he stood on that balcony he remembered how he dealt with grief. Although it was different from Jemma's numbness, then anger, then sadness then determination, it was just as erratic and just as painful.

"Eggsy?" She looked at him worriedly, and he jumped slightly, turning abruptly to look at her. "Are you alright?" she frowned, and he nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, and then noticed the car pulling into the driveway. "Come on," he smirked, "there's our ride."

They walked into the house and were met with the eyes of the house's main inhabitants. Michelle stood up from the couch, "Time to go?" she said as though she already knew the answer. She walked over to her son and fixed his hair slightly, and he pulled her into a hug. "Be careful," she whispered and he nodded. She turned to Jemma and held out a hand, "Lovely to meet you, Jemma."

"Lovely to meet you as well," Jemma smiled, shaking the woman's hand kindly.

"Eggsy?" Daisy said from where she stood on the ground.

"Yeah?" he said, squatting down to her level.

"When are you coming home again?"

"I don't know, Monkey," he said and she just kept looking at him as though she was used to this, "but I'll try to come home soon, I promise."

She nodded and hugged him. Jemma watched sadly from above, wondering how many times this scene had been played. Daisy pulled away from Eggsy and turned to Jemma, "Good luck saving the world, Jem." She held up a hand.

Jemma smiled and knelt down next to Eggsy and took her small hand, "And the best of luck to _you_, miss Daisy." She replied with equal kindness.

They walked down the steps and Eggsy turned back to look at his family standing on the balcony, and waved for one last time. It was reminiscent of a young man going off to war, except this war was secret and dark, and heating up faster than the Kingsmen could cool it down or douse it out.

"Why are we moving so slowly?" Eggsy muttered as they sat in their tenth minute of stop-and-go traffic.

It took them about an hour and a half to get back, where they found Merlin perusing a news channel. "Sorry it took us so long, there was a lot of traffic…" Eggsy trailed off, looking at the screen, seeing a building on fire.

_"This is the fire at Kingston National Bank, and it's gotten so hot we were asked to leave." _the voice over said, as Eggsy and Jemma stared bewilderedly at the screen, Merlin donning his usual frown. _"Reports are saying that six men, all armed came in and stormed the building, killing two of the customers."_

"Oh my god," Jemma breathed, eyes wide.

_"After they stole about ten thousand euros, they set the building on fire,"_ woman looked down at her folded hands on her desk, _"reports are still flooding in, but so far, we believe they set it on fire, with the last living people still in it."_

Merlin stopped the feed, and turned to them, "If you were wondering why it was taking you so long to get back here."

"That's awful," Eggsy said, still in slight shock.

"Yeah, well," Merlin looked back and forth between them, "Roxy's already on there, and we've got to do what we can back here."

"You think these are the same people that James works for?" Jemma asked skeptically.

"We have one of them in our basement, so why don't we just ask him?" Eggsy said, and Merlin shook his head, walking past them and out the door.

"James isn't going to be able to give us reliable information, even if you put a gun to the back of his skull." Merlin said as they walked into a dark observation room.

"Rusty," Merlin spoke to the boy standing in front of the one-way mirror, the slight glower ever-present on his light features, "how's our patient?"

"I've removed the fake molar, and made sure all his bonds were secure," he handed Merlin a folder as Jemma glared at him and Eggsy frowned, still completely confused, "he's been deprived of light and I cut all his nails, per your request."

"Why would you need to cut his nails?" Eggsy asked, and then shook his head, "Wait, that's not even my first question!"

Merlin shifted his weight authoritatively, "And what _is_ your first question?"

Eggsy just sort of looked over at Rusty who stared at him blankly, "How are you—"

"—Still alive?" Rusty asked and Eggsy nodded, looking at him as though he was covered in something disgusting and confusing. "Merlin faked my death to make it seem as though there'd been a third party."

"I knew that our bug was a new agent, hardly trained enough for this job, and so if he'd thought he'd beaten a third party, he'd get arrogant and sloppy." Merlin explained and Eggsy just stared at him.

"That has got to be the stupidest plan ever." Eggsy said suddenly.

"Yep." Jemma agreed from where she leaned on the wall.

"I mean, there were so many things that could've gone wrong—"

"—Not to mention it makes no sense."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, because we've got the guy." Merlin said walking over to a corner and pulling out a box, "Jemma."

She stepped forward ever so slightly, "For your final task," he opened the box, and she pulled out a pistol, "you're going to go in and shoot James." She looked up at him, her eyes wide, trying to see if he was serious or not, and found he was deadly so, "Point-blank, right in the head, don't make it any messier than it has to be."

She shivered and walked out the door. Eggsy stared at Merlin incredulously for a moment and then went out after her, "Jemma," he caught her attention.

"It's okay, Eggsy." She said, hand resting on the door handle, "I'm alright."

"Just um, just—" he tried to offer her some way to make it easier, but came up empty. "Ah, shit."

"When he was at the gala and they 'kidnapped' he and Roxy," she looked down at the ground, "they put the gun to her head, and he told them to do it." She looked up at him, "He told them to shoot her because he didn't care, and he'd watched Kingsmen die before," she swallowed, "he's a terrible person," she blinked, "so why am I so scared I won't be able to do it?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "You're going to be fine, no matter what happens."

She looked away and pushed the door open, the lights coming on as she did. They were so bright and James flinched, his eyes inevitably burning. As the two began to talk, the others watched from the observation room.

"Eggsy," Merlin said to him, "there's something I need to talk to you about." He took a deep breath, "It's about Jemma."

"You've already got your double agent," Eggsy snapped, "why are you still doing this?"

"Because, if she's going to be an agent then we need to know about the baggage she's got with her." He said, calming Eggsy down, "When you two came back from the gala, I went in to wake her up, and I heard her talking in her sleep." He continued, "She said three names: Misha and Delphine."

"What was the third?"

"Yours." Merlin said as though it didn't really matter, "Any ways, from the way she was talking about him, he sounded like he was younger than her, maybe a little brother, so I used the birthday she gave us, the name Delphine and the fact that she had a younger brother and I searched on the data bases we've hacked into." He said, opening a folder, "I knew it was all circumstantial, but I decided to risk it," he pulled out a piece of paper, "and look what I found."

There was a photo in the center of the paper, and although it was grainy, it looked clearly like Jemma, only younger. "That's Jemma, she would've been what, twelve?"

"No, that's Delphine Moreau," Merlin pointed to the name, "she disappeared nine years ago."

They looked back into the room just as Jemma pressed the barrel to his forehead, and watched as she pulled the trigger.


	13. I Don't Want to Just be Fine

**_BEFORE YOU START READING PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING: So there's a lot of torture in this chapter, it's really freaking long and mentions of strong violence and drug use as well as a lot of fucking swearing._**

**_SHOULD PROBABLY BE MENTIONED: I'd like to apologize for...  
(1) Making Merlin seem like such a jerk, [sorry dude]  
(2) The whole Rusty thing; I wrote it in before I really thought about it and I realized last chapter that it didn't make any sense so.  
(3) The angry/angsty Jemma in this chapter but this is life so she's allowed to be mad  
(4) And lastly, I'd like to apologize for this abominably stupid list, okay enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
__And make decisions that you think are your own  
__You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
__Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
__Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say_

_Who, who are you really?  
__And where, where are you going?  
__I've got nothing left to prove  
__Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
__See me bare my teeth for you  
__Who, who are you?_

He stepped over some rubble and rested the end of his shotgun on his shoulder. The smoke cleared, and he pulled his gas mask off his face. Above him a cable let a shower of sparks shower down, illuminating the scars on his face. Well-organized men behind him began to flood in from behind the smokescreen.

She kept still, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly as she let out a breath to calm herself.

"Search the whole building," he called, "we need all of them _alive_."

She closed her eyes, feeling light headed, as she tried to regain the feeling in her legs from under the huge piece of the ceiling that fell on her. She suddenly found herself praying that Eggsy wouldn't come back and fall right into the hands that were about to wrap themselves around her neck. For the first time since she met him, she was begging for him to be late.

* * *

There was this strange feeling in his stomach like light nausea. It wouldn't go away, not even the beautiful Marseille skyline could help him. In fact, it only made him feel worse.

Maybe it was the way she'd looked at him. Or perhaps the way she spoke. Or it could've very well been the anger he could still feel from across the straights that currently separated them. He wondered if she could feel his loneliness. He adjusted the cuffs of his suit as he sat down at the poker table.

"_Is that what you wanted?" _her voice whispered still in his ears, _"Look at me; are you satisfied?"_

He was no stranger to death, but he suddenly had no stomach for it. He didn't have the stomach for much of anything actually, not since he left HQ back in England. It was with a heavy heart that he did so, seeing as it wasn't on the best terms with certain people. Roxy was furious, and he didn't think Jemma could even look at him, let alone Merlin, who seemed to be as ashamed as he could be, which, by marginal standards, isn't actually that much.

"Sir," someone said, and he looked up, the dealer was eyeing him tiredly, "your bet."

It's been about fifteen minutes, if not more, since he'd sat down at the green felt-covered table, implementing his well-practiced poker face.

"Oh," Eggsy sat up, putting down the chips he'd been fiddling with, "fifty." He threw them into the pile at the center of the table.

As the man next to him made his decision, the one across from him looked at Eggsy with sudden interest, "Mister Wentworth," he said slowly, "you seem distracted."

"Only thinking, Mister Burnett." Eggsy smiled as the other man in between them placed his bet.

"Of what?" He asked and Eggsy raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Politics, your job, your family, or perhaps a woman?"

Eggsy already detested this guy. It wasn't just because he was the mark, it was because he made it his business to pry into everyone else's; being Maxwell Burnett, the creator and owner of one of the largest security firms in the world, he had to be. But he wasn't the genius behind that operation; he just owned all the money he stole from his employees. They believed he was one of the people funding the ones who seemed to keep popping up, frothing at the mouth.

None-the-less, Eggsy laughed politely as if he found this man the least bit impressive or funny, "Something like that."

"Well, that's why I only involve myself with my work," he said as he placed his bet, "too much of the other stuff will take up your time."

"I've found that it depends on how they take up your time," Eggsy said, as they all showed their cards, smirking as he pulled the pile of chips to his stack.

"_Are you going to stand there and tell me that you weren't back there with Merlin and Roxy, thinking that I was the bad guy here?" She glared at him and he looked incredulously down at her. "Why, 'cause I'm the variable, the one you all can't just read like a fucking book? I was 'too good to be true' so I obviously was getting information from another source, right? Because it can't be that I'm just smart, right?"_

_No,_ he thought, _no, I believed in you, I did—I do!_ But it was all pointless now, so he just kept his poker face and played the game.

* * *

Her throat burned as she screamed. Her feet kicked uselessly at the ground, trying to help her stand. Her hands were clawing at the arm of the man who had their fingers tangled in her hair. Her scalp was sore as they dragged her by her hair down the long hallway.

Her profanities bounced off the walls, cursing anyone that came in her line of vision. "_GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_" she screamed as they dragged her into another room.

They threw her into a chair, "As you wish, _milady._" He slurred, as another man tied her to the chair. He tucked a stray piece of hair out of her face and she froze. He smiled at the power he seemed to have over her. His fingers began to drag from her ear down her neck. She turned her head away from him and he grabbed her chin, "What's wrong, love, it's nothing you haven't done before." He smiled and her eyes grew dark.

They both paused for a moment, and then she slammed her forehead into his nose. He stumbled backwards, and she stood, bringing the chair with her. The man who'd been finishing tying up her hands fell back when she stood. He jumped to his feet and pulled out a knife. She used the chair, [which was still tied to her] and slammed it into his side, sending him toppling over, the chair breaking.

She tried to go for the door, but the first one grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. She screamed again and thrashed around. He faltered and fell against the two-way mirror in the interrogation room's wall. She managed to elbow him in the side, making him double over slightly. Her feet touched the ground again and she managed to elbow him again swiftly in the face and pull herself free from his grasp. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the mirror, shattering it.

She turned around to try and escape, but the other one recovered and dove for her waist. He rammed into her and slammed her into a wall. She screamed an incoherent noise of anger and kneed him in the stomach. She threw his body away from her and against one of the other small room's walls. The other one got up again, but he was very unsteady on his feet, and she easily kicked him in the chest.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and seven more of the agents came in. She fought back valiantly, punching one in the face and breaking his nose, kicking another in the crotch and clawing one's face, but there were four other waiting. They grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground; Lamorak kicking and flailing as and eight one brought a new chair into the room.

They slammed her in the chair and had to use four sets of hands to keep her still. Then, as they held her down, her hands tied, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, the one who brought in the chair upholstered his gun from inside his jacket. He cocked it, and the placed the barrel inches from her head. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against it, looking up at him the whole time.

"Do it," she said sadistically, blood dripping from her nose and lip, "you won't," she smiled, challenging his threat. "_DO IT!_" she bellowed and he shifted back slightly; he wasn't scaring her like he'd hoped, she was actually scaring _him_.

"_Stop it!_" Someone yelled commandingly from behind her, where the door was. "Put that away," he said disdainfully, all of the men stepping away from her and the young, scared agent pulling his gun from her skin.

She looked at him as he lowered the pistol. Curious, she craned her neck to try and see the new authority figure in the room, but he was already in front of her, nose inches from hers and hands gripping the arms of the chair in which she sat. "This is a special one, aren't you?" He smiled at her and she leaned away ever so slightly, taken aback.

* * *

He'd excused himself from the poker table not twenty seconds ago for a bathroom break, and found radio silence at the end of his comm. _What's happening back there?_ He wondered; _Merlin checks the feeds like a paranoid shut-in, how come the channel's down?_

In any case, he knew the op better than he knew the national anthem; he hand exactly two minutes and thirty-nine seconds to reach the building's mainframe, get to the primary server, download the data onto his hard drive, and get back to the table. This was a private party at Burnett's estate, where all his company's back-up data is not so secretly stored, and he re-created the house's blueprints in his mind.

He walked casually but quickly, glanced around calmly but carefully and timed himself meticulously but also indifferently. It was always interesting to see how his newfound anxiety over his job and his cocky personality [depending on the situation] were at odds. He used they keycard he'd swiped off the security guard he'd knocked out, looked both ways and entered the room. He weaved through the server farm, looking for the master drive. Pulled the keyboard out of the tall piece of tech and began to type, he looked for the USB port and downloaded the information.

Suddenly, he heard the static of a hand-held radio, and he ducked behind the server as the guard walked past his isle. Sadly, the guard noticed that the keyboard was out of place. Eggsy rolled his eyes as the security walked down to examine it. HE jumped out and punched the man in the neck and brought his head down so that it'd be easier for the Kingsman to knee him in the face and knock him out. The download was complete, and he ejected the thumb drive and walked down the isle, buttoning his jacket as he went.

Merlin had already hacked into the security feeds, so instead of walking out the door blindly like an idiot, he checked the video on his phone, and waited until the people walked past and the coast was clear. He fixed the cuffs on his jacket and noticed the ever-present radio silence over his earpiece. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and checked it for messages, but there was nothing. Now he was really getting worried.

He sat back down at the table, picking up the cards that had been dealt to him, "Sir, the bet is currently at fifty-thousand." the dealer spoke to him and Eggsy looked down at his chips.

"What the hell, I'm out after this hand anyways," he smirked, pushing all his chips to the center, "all in."

* * *

"What do you want?" She groaned after the third or fourth punch to the face [she'd seemed to have lost count].

"What a fine earring that is," he leaned close to her again as the guy who'd been punching her stepped away to shake out his hand, "let me take a closer look," he said, before her unceremoniously ripped the goddamn hoop out of her ear.

She screamed, "_What the hell?!_" and he just kept studying the small, tarnished, silver earring, her ear beginning to bleed. "_Ah,_" she pressed her ear to her shoulder to try and numb the pain but he threw the hoop to the floor and grabbed her chin, examining her ear.

"Well, I didn't exactly tear the hole like I meant to, but," he shrugged as if he hadn't done half bad, "it'll definitely leave a mark."

She spat in his face and he stepped back, whipping his face gently. She licked her bottom lip and he looked at though she had just greatly disappointed him. He looked down at the handkerchief he'd used to clean his cheek and then suddenly backhanded her. The taste of salt and iron on her tongue was nothing new, but she savored the anger she'd caused him. If there was one thing that Eggsy had taught her about interrogations it's that you should going thinking that you're probably going to die either way, so might as well try and enjoy pissing them off.

She turned her head back slowly to face him, and then rolled her head to get the kinks out of it. Once she was finished, she looked up at him defiantly. He shook his head, smiling at her as though she were a pathetic child, trying to impress him.

"You Kingsman," he laughed, "you're all just talk."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from his pompous aura, "Actually," he said, dragging up another chair that had been brought in and sitting down in front of her, "you remind me a lot of a one I used to know."

"Is that so?" she said, looking back at him condescendingly.

"Yes, in fact," he said, taking on of her tied up hands and examining it, "I'm looking for him, do you think you could tell me where he is?"

She swallowed, "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific, scar-face," she said, expecting to receive another slap for her comment.

"I believe that he now goes by the name _Galahad_," he said as though the world felt disgusting as it came out of his mouth, "but when I knew him, he was just Eggy."

She looked away, "Eggsy," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand to gain her attention.

"I said: _Eggsy_," she glared at him, "his name is Eggsy."

"Since you seem to know him so well, why don't you tell me where he is?" The man licked his lips and she laughed humorlessly.

"As _if_," she rolled her eyes, "find him yourself."

He sighed, disappointed, "Well that's too bad," he said, as one of the other men moved around behind her, "I really thought we could reach some sort of understanding."

He held out his hand over her shoulder to the man behind her. He thanked then and pulled him hand back with a small piece of fabric that had been held by its corners. "I'd also like to know where Merlin and Lancelot are but," he opened the handkerchief to reveal hundreds of pieces of glass from the two-way mirror she'd smashed with one of her guards, "why don't we start with something simple."

She began to struggle and someone held her shoulders, "I'll never tell you where they are," she growled and he smiled,

"Actually, yes you will." He said, leaning closer to her and whispering softly, "by the time I leave," his breath was hot and uncomfortable in her ear, "I'll have you _screaming_ for mercy."

And with that he stuck a shard of glass deep into her hand.

* * *

He swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth on the runway and staring at his phone as if it was going to give him the answers any second and he might miss it if he looked away. He looked up at the night sky for a moment and tried to take a deep breath, but then his phone vibrated. He nearly dropped it as he tried to unlock it to see that the message wasn't from Merlin, but from the pilot, telling him he was on his way.

He ran up into the private jet and sat down. He bounced his leg nervously and waited. The pilot finally came and assured him the flight would take just less than two hours and he nodded, settling down in his seat.

He begged for sleep, wished he could hear anything but her yelling and tears, but he couldn't. The more he pleaded, the more sleep evaded him. He slammed his head against the back of his chair angrily and stood again to start pacing.

"_Jemma," Merlin called out to her as she walked past the room they were in, attempting to go down the hall to think about how she'd been ready to kill the person who'd been one of her only friends. "Or should I call you, _Delphine?"

He shook his head, _no, no, stop. Stop re-living it._ He commanded himself to no avail.

_She froze, glancing from Merlin to Eggsy and then back again, "Pardon?" She stepped into the room cautiously._

"_Delphine Moreau," Merlin said, putting the file down on the table and slid it to her so she could look at it, "that's you real name, isn't it?"_

_She glanced down at the photo of her younger self and turned away, folding her arms and staring at the ground. "Jem—" Eggsy began but Merlin interrupted her._

"—_Lamorak," Merlin said forcefully, "answer the question." She swallowed and avoided her eyes, "Is this you?" Merlin asked again and she took a deep breath, "Lamorak, _is this you? _Is this _your_ picture—?!" he almost yelled and she turned to look at him,_

"_Yes!" she snapped, "Yes it's me, alright?! Can you please just—" her eyes found the picture again and she faltered, "—just put it away somewhere—" She said and Merlin snatched up the file, beginning to talk over her._

"_Delphine Alexandra Moreau, born in Marseille, France, October the twentieth, 1993, to an Elizabeth Gordon and Alexander Moreau," He kept reading, "only one sibling; a younger brother named Adrien Moreau, who was born in 2000, making him almost seven years younger than you."_

_She seemed to be especially upset when he talked about her younger brother, the one she was missing grow up. "Shall I continue?" he asked cockily and Jemma just kept her eyes trained on the ground. "No?" he said and Eggsy looked up at him warningly._

He wanted to trust her, he did, but knowing that she'd just vanished nine years ago made him curious and suspicious of her. He couldn't tell which was the lesser sin between the two.

"_How long have you been lying about your identity?" Merlin said, "Hm? Did _Jackson _know?"_

"_Yes!" she said, "And he didn't mind, in fact," she straightened up, "unlike you lot, he didn't force the matter!" she glared at Roxy who just sighed and then at Eggsy, who swallowed hard, trying to contain himself._

"_Well too damn bad," Merlin said, "you're a Kingsman now and the number of secrets you get to keep to yourself is limited."_

_She came to a certain realization, "You thought _I _was the double agent, didn't you?" she said disbelievingly, "What should I have expected, right?" she scoffed._

"_Doesn't matter what some of us may have thought," Roxy said slowly, "It just matters what we think now, and wee need to know."_

_She turned away and balled her fists, trying to take deep breaths and calm herself down. Eggsy turned to look at him, about to tell him to try and be gentler before Jemma spoke suddenly. Her voice was quiet and dark, angrier than he'd ever heard it._

"_You really wanna know what happened to me nine years ago?" she said and Merlin looked at the back of her head expectantly. "I wasn't brought up in a fire like you, Eggsy," she turned to look at him over her shoulder, "I was dragged by my ankles into one."_

"_That missing persons' flier you showed me, yeah, that doesn't phase me, I've seen it before." She spoke slowly and carefully, articulating her anger in every word, "Nine fucking years I've tried to get myself to call that number, and then I remember: it isn't fucking worth it."_

"_Three days before my thirteenth birthday, my parents took me and some friends into town as a present," she smiled up at the ceiling, holding back tears at the memory's feeling in her mind, "I don't know why but, the trains were really busy that day," she said, looking at the three Kingsmen, wrapping them up in her story, "quite easy for someone to get separated from the pack."_

"_My friend, Marie started to get left behind, so I went to go get her, but by the time we'd found each other, my family was nowhere in sight." She rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "This man came up to us and offered to help," she looked up at Roxy, "he said he knew where my parents had gone."_

"_We were so desperate that we followed him blindly, letting him lead us out of the train station, giving us a logical answer to all of our questions, making us feel safe." She closed her eyes and looked at places just around Eggsy, Rox and Merlin, "He lead us to an alley where another man was waiting with a van, and—" she choked slightly, but she didn't need to finish._

"_Jem—" Eggsy tried to step closer to her but she shrunk away from him, the table separating them._

"_Six _years_, Eggsy!" she cried, "Six years I slept in a different bed every other couple nights; learning things a twelve year old should never learn as I went. I wasn't a human being; I was some else's property. I was an instrument for others to use and then throw away when they were done with it. I was the small, fragile little girl warming their beds and trying not to cry. Not one, not one of them thought about anyone but themselves, not one." She said angrily._

"_On my thirteenth birthday, you know what happened?" She said, and Roxy made a pained face as if she knew what was coming was going to be worse, "I had my first taste of heroin, or, as we called it, china white." She stepped closer to the three, "Do you know what it's like, having your life controlled by something you don't just want, but you _need_ to survive? Do you know what it's like to have to keep taking it and keep using it even though you know it killed your only remaining friend?"_

"_Marie over-dosed about a year after they got us hooked on it, and I was alone," She said, "and I couldn't stop shooting up, I _couldn't_." she closed her eyes, "It made me forget, and then it made me remember."_

"_Torture never felt so good." She said. Eggsy's breath hitched in his throat, and Merlin looked at her fearfully. "I couldn't escape it, I couldn't escape my past, my inevitable future, or the feeling of helplessness."_

_She looked down at the ground, "And I still can't escape him."_

_She said and they were silent for a moment as she became lost in thought, all of them ashamed for being on the edge of their seats for this horrible story._

"_Around every corner he's waiting, the same man every time; the one who beat me and taught me everything I needed to know to make him comfortable; the one who's still in my head," she poked the center of her forehead forcefully, "shooting someone else I love every time I close my eyes; the one who's still chasing me; the one who I see in every man I meet, and I can't fix it!" she yelled exasperatedly and slammed her hands down on the table._

"_I escaped! I—I got out, I was free," she straightened, talking in a voice of false hope, "and I was dirt poor, on the streets of London and I needed a goddamn hit."_

"_It was all I could think about; all I needed, not money, not clean clothes, not a house, I needed a hit, and I needed it _now_." She swallowed, "I walked around like a zombie, barefoot and ragged, begging on street corners and slowly dying in alleyways." She shook her head and began to aimlessly pace._

"_And then, the greatest thing of my entire life happened," She smiled at no one in particular, "I met Nirvana Perez." She said. "She picked me up and helped me get better, and in return, I tried to bring in some money to help her with her student loans, and so Jemma Marie Sangster was born."_

_She looked up at them again, angry once more, the pleasant memories of her friend slipping away once more. "_That's_ when I met Jackson." She said, "But I even fucked that up. I tried to kill her on V-day, and I've been trying to repay her ever since fro her kindness and forgiveness; trying to do something good with my life; trying to get back all those years I lost."_

_They were all silent, and her fury grew, "Is that what you wanted?" she said forcefully, "Look at me; are you satisfied?!" she bellowed, Merlin and Roxy avoiding her eyes as Eggsy stared at her sadly._

_She sniffed, and they all realized she was on the verge of tears; swept out of her story and back into the world where it'd all really happened. She balled her fists again and ran out of the room._

He was re-living this again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time; each go-round was just as painful as the last. Maybe he shouldn't have followed her, but he did anyways, calling out after her.

"_Jemma! Jem wait!" She ran out onto the marble deck and turned her back to him, "Jemma please!"_

"_What?!" she snapped and he flinched slightly, pulling his hand away from where it'd been going to rest on her shoulder._

"_Jem—" he tried again, and she turned away from him._

"—_I had two people here, Eggsy, _two_!" she cried, running a had roughly through her hair, "Now what've I got?" she sobbed._

"_What'd you mean by that?" he asked pointedly._

"_I had James and I had you," She said, "but it turns out I didn't have either of you, did I?"_

"_Jem, what the hell are you talking about—" Eggsy looked at her incredulously._

"_I guess I should probably just face it, shouldn't I?" she pulled her hands from her hair and gripped the banister, staring out into the evening sky, "There's always another man waiting, waiting to control me, waiting to exploit me, waiting to make me kill, waiting to make me feel useless, waiting to bring me down. I'm a monster, Eggsy, and I should've known, shouldn't I? Monsters don't get happy endings, do they? Not ones who almost kills their best friend, and let themselves get taken away from their family and sold into slavery. Not ones who no one believes in."_

"_Jem," he said an offended tone of voice, "I don't want to do any of those things to you! I've been here, with you, trying to help you—"_

"—_Are you going to stand there and tell me that you weren't back there with Merlin and Lancelot, thinking that I was the bad guy here?" She glared at him and he looked incredulously down at her. "Why, 'cause I'm the variable, the one you all can't just read like a fucking book? I was 'too good to be true' so I obviously was getting information from another source, right? Because it can't be that I'm just smart, right?"_

"_Jem, I never—" He stepped closer to her and she leaned away,_

"—Don't,_" she said softly, "just don't,"_

_She turned away from him and he grabbed her wrist as gently as he could to try and make her stay, "Jemma, stop! Please, I'm sorry,"_

_She yanked herself free, "Get off of me," she said darkly. He stepped away and watched her storm away into the house. He growled an unintelligible noise of anger and punched the banister's marble surface, pain shooting up his arm to his shoulder._

And now all he could think about was her; was she safe, were they all okay?

* * *

"Arthur, I don't think she's going to give you the information you want," one of the men behind her said, "she's lost a lot of blood and she's barely conscious." He said, indicating her head, which was lolling back onto the chair.

He stuck another piece of glass into her already bloody hand, "Then I guess we'll just have to move to the other hand, won't we?" he grabbed her chin and she groaned in pain.

Suddenly, all the lights went out, and shooting could be heard from a distance. "Sir, we have to leave!" the same man called, "Come on!"

The last thing she heard before she lost awareness was his hot breath on her ear once more, _"We'll meet again; I'm sure of it."_

It was some time before the last remaining Kingsmen of the mansion tricked the intruders that they'd gotten backup; and then even more time for Roxy to find Jemma.

"_Jemma!_" She yelled as she came into the room, "oh my god—what've they done to you?" she said heartbrokenly, cupping Jemma's cheek and trying to wake her. "_RUSTY!_" she bellowed as she frantically tried to undo Jemma's bonds, "_RUSTY GET UP HERE!_"

She dragged Jemma down the hall and then Rusty came to help her, "Holy shit, she's worse than I imagined she would be," he said, muttering the whole way down to the infirmary about this and that he'd have to do to speed up the healing process.

They laid her down on the bed and Rusty ran off to get supplies, Merlin coming in just as he left. Roxy held her cleaner hand and stroked the hair off her forehead, as Merlin watched from the end of her bed. Jemma coughed and opened her eyes ever so slightly, "Lancelot?" she asked blearily.

"Roxy," she corrected suddenly.

"Roxy?" she repeated confusedly.

"Roxanne but you can call me Roxy." She smiled and Jemma looked up at her skeptically.

"You don't have to pity me because of what happened to me before," she said, not trusting this olive branch.

"It's not pity," Merlin said from the end of her bed, "it's trust, and an apology." He looked at her remorsefully, crossing his arms, "I'm sorry I pushed so hard,"

"It's okay," Jemma shrugged as best she could, slipping away again, "I didn't tell them," she said softly.

"Didn't tell them what?" Roxy frowned, hoping Jemma was just hallucinating, but knew she wasn't.

"Didn't tell them where…" she drifted off slightly and then awoke again, "Didn't tell them where Galahad was…"

"Didn't tell who?" Merlin leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Arthur," She said, falling unconscious again.

* * *

**A/N- Heyyyyyyyy! So sorry for another sort of late update but, lemme tell you, nothing makes me more nervous than a good, old standardized test. So, here's the longest chapter of the fic yet and I hope you enjoyed it. I love to hear reviews, such as the ones left by gossamermouse101, and the lovely guest on the last chapter!**

**BY THE WAY- (I keep forgetting to mention this) my tumblr is shadowjays-waffles and I do take requests and questions and I also post all the chapters of my stories there so yeah you can check that out.**

**-xo ShadowJay**


End file.
